Keeping It Professional
by chipmunk1313
Summary: Au. Sometimes woman will do anything for money: some will steal, others will strip, and some will even kill. But there are some woman who want to earn it. People like Barbara Gordon... even if it means working as Richard Grayson's personal assisstant. Formaly known as A Typical Office Love Story. Rated T for swearing.Different parings.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning

**A TYPICAL OFFICE LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 1:THE MORNIG**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 16, 2019 6:00 AM EST**

_Beep__…__Beep__…__Beep_

"Uuurrgghh," A tired voice groaned from underneath a cover of sheets.

From under the fort of white sheets a arm reached out and slammed their hand on top of the annoyingly beeping alarm clock that wouldn't stop beeping.

"Five more minutes Mom," a tired female voice moaned from under the covers as she threw her pillow over her head.

_**A LOT OF MINUTES LATER**_

A Blonde haired woman was sitting at a small table for 2 or 4 people, drinking a cup of coffee, as she was some papers in her other hand while the sun began shining through a window.

" Your finally up," the Woman said taking a sip of her coffee and setting down her papers.

" Hey Artemis," a Red headed woman in a plain black tank top and purple pajama pants walked towards a counter with a coffee machine still brewing coffee.

"What happened Barbara? You fought with the bed or something?" Artemis asked referring to Barbara's tussled red hair and the rings under her eyes.

Without turing around Barbara flipped Artemis off

Artemis just smiled as she picked up her papers and continued reading through them.

"So why are you so dressed up?" Barbara asked turning around with a coffee mug in hand.

Artemis was in a white blouse with black cotton pants and black heels.

Artemis's blonde hair which now reached her shoulders instead of mid back(thanks to Barbara's constant teasing of looking like Repunzel) was loose and a little curled now that Barbara looked at it more.

She looked professional and hot at the same time.

"Well I have a job interview at a local lab as an assistant to a scientist," Artemis explained looking up from her paperwork.

She looked up at Barbara who had a peaceful look as she continued drinking her coffee while leaning on the counter.

" Speaking of which don't you have a job interview at Wayne Enterprises?" Artemis asked raising her eyebrow at her red headed roommate.

**And** just like that the peaceful feeling was gone.

Barbara's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the interview.

"Shit what time is it?!" Barbara cried.

Artemis pulled out her phone.

"Umm…. 7:30" She said putting it away.

"I don't have time!" Barbara cried throwing her cup of coffee into the sink making a crashing noise indicating that now the blue mug with a pretty little rainbow was broken in many pieces.

"Red Heads," Artemis scoffed going through the stack of papers which consisted of her birth certificate, grades from school, diploma for both high school and college, various papers, and her medical record.

While the blonde was peacefully going through her papers on the other side of the house a red head was running around trying to choose an appropriate outfit like their was no tomorrow.

Finally after was seemed like forever( actually only 7 minutes but hey who's counting).

Barbara walked into the kitchen with a black folder in her hands.

"Looking good BG," Artemis smiled at Barabra.

Barbara threw Artemis a not-in-the-mood-look as she rummaged through her paperwork in her folder.

Barbara was in a white button up blouse, a black pencil skirt that reached above her knee, black high heels, her lips were blood red, a little mascara,and her red hair was loose and straight reachin past her shoulders.

She looked really hot but like Artemis still professional.

"What time is it?" Barbara pleaded still going through her papers.

Artemis pulled out her phone again and grimaced teasingly.

"I think the world may be out to get you Barb," Artemis said putting her phone away.

"Why?" Barbarasaid still going through her paperwork.

"Its now 7:45" Artemis said casually looking at Barbara.

"Shit," Barbara swore as she closed her folder and ran out the room.

"I could drive you!" Artemis shouted.

"No time!" Barbara yelled already pout the door and slamming it behind her.

"That's karma for making me cut my hair!" Artemis yelled know Barbara was long gone (actually she was past the mailbox).

Artemis grabbed a lock of her hair and frowned.

"I did not look like Repunzel," she muttered before going back to look through her paperwork for the hundredth time that morning.

_**AUTHOR NOTE:Well that's the first chapter please ignore the other story problems happened so this is the official story and since I'm still new at this please be patient with me and ill try and make a schedule on uploading thanks**_

_**Please review no flames please**_

**SINCERELY CHIPMUNK**


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting Part 1

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST MEETING**

**GOTHAM STREETS, GOTHAM **

**SEPTEMDER 16,2019 7:58 am**

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Move it jerk! Excuse me!" shouted Barbara Gordon as she hurriedly ran through the surprisingly crowded morning streets of Gotham. " Urrrggghh where is it? Oh there it is!" She happily shouted as she found her designation: Wayne Enterprises.

she quickly crossed the street and finally (finally) arrived outside the main door to Wayne Enterprises.

"Not bad Gordon and you're only-"Barbara said pulling out her phone.

"8:01" Barbara mentally cursed herself for her awful sense of not waking u´p when that damn alarm clock beeped like there was no beeping tomorrow.

Barbara took a deep breath and with what's left of her dignity she opened the door.

Barbara involuntarily let out a small gasp.

The place was incredible it was like the modern shiny offices where you think it was made out of marble but still refrained some old class style.

Barbara made her way to a desk that she spotted.

"Hello ho may I help you?" A woman from behind the desk asked her once Barbra arrived at the desk.

The woman was wearing a light green dress and her brown hair was tied in a high pony tail.

"I'm here for the job opening at Applied Sciences," Barbara asked nervously.

"Ah yes the secretary position for Mr. Fox, let me check if he's still open" The woman said as she dialed a number on a phone that was on her desk.

_She's nice,_ Barbara declared.

Most people in Gotham that had high jobs like this :working for one of the most important companies in the world would be snobby, rude, and act as though they were the ruler of some country in Europe.

They also had that I'm better than you attitude that always pisses Barbara off to no end .

"Okay ill let her know, good day Mr. Fox" The woman said as she ended the call.

_Please let it be open,please let it be open, _Barbara her lower lip in aticipation.

" says to go on down, hes still open" The woman smiled.

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked anyone who would listen as she gave a small thanks of gratitude.

The woman smiled as she went back to work.

Barabra turned aroung and began walking before she realized something important.

"Umm…excuse me?" Barbara nerviosly turned aroung to face the Lady again.

The woman looked up and smiled again.

"Is there something wron?" The woman asked kindly.

"Where is… Applied Sciences?" Barbara asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Oohh you take that elevator over there-" The woman instructed reaching over her desk to point to an elevator that Barbara failed to notice.

"And press a button labeled AS and that would take you down where works" The said kindly leaning back.

Barabra processed the information before nodding

"Thanks-" Barbara trailed off no knowing the womans name.

"Alice" The woman replied reaching a hand.

"Barbara" Barbara greeted taking Alices outstretched hand and giving it a shake.

"Nice meeting you Barbara and trust me I would love and stay and chat but maybe you should get going" Alice said kindly.

"What-ohh wouldn't want to give the wrong impression" Barbara said suddenly remembering the interview.

"Thanks Alice," Barbara waved before heading towards the elevator.

"Nice meeting you too Barbara!" Alice called after.

"I hope she gets the job" Alice sighed before going back to work organizing a meeting for .

Barbara was walking slowly towards the elevator, with every step gaining more confidence.

"I cound do this, its just a simple job intervie," Barbara muttered to herself.

Even though this gave Barbara more confidence it also distracted her from seeing a man run out the elevator crashing into her and knocking her towars the ground.

"Watch it jerk!" Barbara yelled after as she slowly got up dusting her pencil skirt only realize that she had opened her folder to make sure everything was in place and now everything was scattered across the ground.

"Just great," Barbara muttered angerly as she kneeled down and began picking up every paper trying to organize it again.

Once every paper was organized and in her folder, she made sure to zip before continuing.

"Okay lets get this over with before I meet my true love;" Barbara sarcastically muttered and waking towards the elevator.

When she got to the elevator she pressed the button to call the elevato and was surprised it wasn't being used.

Once the elevator arrived she stepped in and spotted the AS button, she was about to press it but she happened to look at the groung and spotted the one thing she couldn't live without:her phone.

Barbara slapped her hand on her forehead and slowly slid it down her face.

She got out of the elevator before it could close,but before she could take another step a woman in a really slutty work dress was busy typing on her phone she didn't see Barbaras phone and kicked it making it slid across the floor and under a table with 7 people.

The table itself had one of those really long table cloths that you would find in expensive restruants.

Barbara threw her head back and wondered what the world had against her.

_If this is because I made Artemis cut her hair I promise the next time I see her I wll apoligize,__Barbara thought._

_As though the universe was finally on her side 4 of the 7 people left_

_Thank you,_ Barbara thought as she carfully hoping to not catch any attention from anybody,especially the 3 woman at the table as they were in a really heated discussion about.

Barbara let out a exasperated sigh.

Of course the 3 woman were talking about who had the best ass in the building.

Barbara made her way to the end of the table and casually knelt down.

She peeked over the table to see if anyone of the woman saw her but they were still talking about asses. She carefully lifted up the table clotha dn began crawling underneath.

The table was more or less long and she spotted her phone around the middle of it.

She carefully manuvered herself towards her phone glad that none of the woman were in her wa.

Once she reached her phone she grabbed it and upon examining it she realized the back part of her phone was missing.

"Seriosly" Barbar whispered angerly.

She began looking aroung her,side to side, and behind her,desperate to get the back part backso she could go to her interview with , get the job and finally assure her father that she could make it on her own.

"Looking for this?"

**Authors note: That was long(I think) please tell me what you think I would greatly appreciate any reviews and try to ignore any mistakes.**

**Thanks, Chipmunk**

**Ps. Saphire122 I will but that will come later in the story so hang in there**


	3. Chapter 3:Te Meeting Part 2

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST MEETING PART 2**

**WAYNE ENTERPRISES, GOTHAM**

**SEPTEMBER 17,2019 8:17 AM**

"Looking for this?"

Barbara slowly looked up and saw one of the hottest guys she had ever seen.

Kneeling in front of her was a man roughly around her age: 23.

He has shaggy black hair, he was really muscular despite the black business suit he was wearing, he has the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, and he was wearing the most adorable, if not the most annoying smirk that she just wanted to smack off his face-If it wasn't for the fact that in between his index and middle finger was the back of her phone.

Barbara gave him a glare that made him slightly falter in his smirk.

"Thanks Mr., now if you excuse me I have to go," Barbara said curtly as she snatched the back part of her phone and began moving backwards to get out from underneath the table.

Usually she wouldn't be so rude to a stranger let alone a hot stranger like him but she was late for an interview that started at 8:00 am.

"Wait!" the Man yelled getting up but sadly he realized to late that HE was still under the table, so he hit his head on the table making it slightly jump.

He rubbed his hand on the back part of his head where he hit it, before he realized why he wanted to get up in the first place.

He quickly crawled back and got from under the table only to receive surprised glared from the 3 woman who were chatting at that same table about the best ass in the building.

"Ladies," He greeted with his famous smirk to the woman who giggled like little school girls.

He turned around slightly and saw the red head who had caught his attention going once again towards the elevator.

He quickly excused himself from the woman, running after the red head.

"Oh yeah he definitely has the best ass," A woman said turning to the other woman.

"Mmmm I agree," A woman moaned as she watched his backside as he ran.

"Whoever has taps that is one lucky gal," Another woman said

Barbara could hear the mans footsteps getting closer and she wondered what he possibly wanted with her after she was so rude to him (which she regrets but she IS in a hurry).

She quickly pressed the elevator button but the light on top signaled it was being used and once again she wondered why karma was such a bitch today.

The elevator finally opened, and she smiled a little when she saw it was empty.

Unfortunately just when she was about to get in, a arm blocked her path and stayed there till the elevator closed and left.

Barbara angrily turned to face the man from under the table with the back part of her phone.

He wore a cocky smile as he continued blocking her path into the elevator.

"What is your problem?" Barbara exclaimed at him angrily.

"What?" he asked innocently as his smile once again faltered due to her glare.

"Why won't you let me in the elevator?" Barbara questioned holding tightly to her black folder due to her anger.

"Well why do you want to go in the elevator?" He asked cockily.

"Gee I don't know? To use it," Barbara smartly answered.

"Really? Hey I've never seen you here before," He said as he one again used that cocky tone that was really starting to piss Barbara off.

"Maybe because I've never been here before," Barbara replied annoyed and slightly cocky.

And why is that?" He smiled at her.

"Because I'm here for a job interview," Barbara answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His eyes slightly widened and she saw a look pass his eyes that made her suddenly fear for her safety and sanity.

"A job interview?" He asked seriously and mischievously.

"Yes," She sighed as she eyed a clock

It read 8:31.

Great now she was late, and that was gonna put a bad mark on her reputation, and now she was probably never gonna get the job, no one would take her seriously.

Oh her life was ruined now.

"So you're the reason I had to wake up at 7 in the morning and wait for you to a point I thought you wouldn't show up," The man said smiling wider.

Barbara shot him a questionable look.

He was Mr. Fox?

Truth be told she had never seen a single photo of Mr. Fox.

She thought he would be older….. Or a different skin color.

"Ookay," she said really confused now.

"Great so let's get going," He said taking her hand and turning around to head for the main door.

"Wait? Where are we going?" Barbara asked as he began dragging her across the building to the door.

"Out," He said casually.

"But? What about the interview?" Barbara continued to question him.

"Oh don't worry about that, we'll get to that later, but for now relax and let me guide you," He said.

Barbara could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"To where?" she asked.

"Somewhere," He shrugged.

Barbara sighed as she let herself be "guided".

She turned to fin Alice with a questioning look on her face.

Barbara shrugged at her while giving her a look that screamed I-don't-know-what's-happening- but-who-cared.

"You know this is considered kidnapping right?" Barbara said turning back to face the hot stranger (or the back of him).

Said stranger let out a amused chuckle.

"You wouldn't rat me out to the police if I was? Would you?" He asked amused.

Barbara chuckled.

"Depends you're not gonna rape me are you?" She said feeling very cocky now.

"Oh don't worry for now you're safe," He laughed as he opened the front door for her.

"So now you act like a gentleman huh?" Barbara said as she stepped out. "Hey I am a gentleman," He protested closing the door behind him.

"Yeah cause dragging a woman who you don't even know without her permission by the hand and out of a building screams gentleman," Barbara scoffed.

"Well I'm a gentle man when I want to be," He said before again grabbing her hand and dragging her.

"Yeah sure," She said rolling her eyes.

"Again I ask where we are going." Barbara said as he dragged her across the street towards a really expensive looking red Mercedes.

"Don't worry about it," He said opening the passenger door for her.

"Why do I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies where the girl gets in the car with a stranger who promises her really good time then kills her because hes a murdering psychopath?" Barbara commented as she got into the car.

Don't worry we're gonna have a good time… without the killing ," He said smiling as he closed the door.

"What did I get myself into?" Barbara asked herself as he went around to get in.

**Authors not: Dreadful Desire I will try to update weekly and often and don't worry this is multichapter and soon the chapters will begin to get longer.**

**I under stand that I didn't reveal who the man was but I'm pretty sure you guys already know, next chapter will be up on Friday or Saturday and hopefully all you answers will be answered.**

**Ps this is a bit information on the story, since this is au Barbara and Dick have NEVER met each other I will be featuring more young justice characters in the future and the bat family so hang in there. **

**Artemis will be touched around chapter 4 and back stories will be revealed more later on.**

**Any questions just pm me or review. **

**Please review I would appreciate it A LOT**

**Sincerely Chipmunk**

**Ignore mistakes**


	4. Chapter 4:First Meeting Part 3

**CHAPTER 4: FIRST MEEETING PART 3**

**SOME CAFÉ, GOTHAM**

**9:59 AM SEPTEMBER 17,2019**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT(I THINK)**

He actually took her to a really nice, café.

As they sat outside in a table with a warm French cappuccino for her and a black coffee with a little milk for him.

She found It quite odd how she could just easily talk to him like she's known him her whole life…which shocked her cause she didn't even know his name.

"So what's your name?" strangely it was him who asked her.

"Barbara. Barbara Gordon;" Barbara replied smiling at him.

"Gordon? Is your dad…."

"Commissioner Jim Gordon, yep, the one and only," Barbara said cutting him off.

"Okay I guess that ruled out the rape and murder try," He laughed.

"Yep my dad would have locked you up in Arkham your whole life then when you die, he'll found a way to revive you, then lock you up again," Barbara slightly chuckled.

"So are you naïve?" He asked her taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yep born in Gotham, raised in Gotham, and will most likely die in Gotham," Barbara said also taking a sip of her coffee enjoying the warm liquid going down her throat, warming her up from the chilly September wind.

"Wow," He simply said.

"Sooo your name stranger?" Barbara asked curiosity getting to her.

Richard, Richard Grayson, but most people call me Dick," He said.

Barbara despite herself let out a snort.

"Any reason they call you Dick?" She grinned.

"Yeah you wanna see?" Dick grinned back leaning slightly over the table.

"No, no thank you," Barbara said rather quickly leaning back.

"Well your loss," Dick shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Flying Grayson's right?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"Yeah I was… I was the youngest member," Dick said sadly looking at the ground and slightly hunching over.

"N way I went every year to the circus to see your family perform!" Barbara exclaimed happily.

Dick sat up a little straighter interested in where this conversation was going.

"Did you now?" Dick said turning his head a little and leaning over a bit.

"Yeah I was your biggest fan,"

**SILENCE**

Dick practically glowed at her wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

Barbara on the other hand had never felt so embarrassed in her life, she was more embarrassed now then she was when she was 10 when Artemis decided it would be fun to prank call her dad at work saying they were superheroes jumping rooftop to rooftop like 2 psychos on the run.

In short words she was grounded for a month, having to sit in a corner for 30 minutes to "think" about her actions.

"You are now huh?" Dick smirked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I was your family's fan," Barbara responded with as much dignity as she could muster but right now she felt like digging a hole and dying in it, over, and over, and over again.

"No im pretty sure you said "your" referring to me and not "family" to refer to my whole family," Dick reasoned still smiling and crossing his arms to add more to the effect that he was right.

Barbara stayed silent suddenly finding her cup of coffee very interesting, the small white cup with little flower designs like a classical British tea cup..

"So you're my biggest fan huh?" Dick smirked, still crossing his arms.

"When you were in the circus yes," Barbara said.

"Ha so you do admit it!" Dick exclaimed happily pointing a finger at her.

Barbara groaned miserably realizing her slip up too late, as she laid her head in her arms on the table.

"You're never gonna let me forget about this right?" Barbara groaned in her arms.

"Yep" Dick said popping the "p"

"Great there goes my dignity," Barbara moaned.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll recover your dignity," Dick assured.

"When?" Barbara asked.

"Someday" Dick said.

Dick then smiled mischievously at her suddenly getting an idea to further embarrass her.

"So would my biggest fan like an autograph from her hero?" Dick asked using a gushy tone at her.

"Oh God," Barbara moaned miserably and completely humiliated.

Dick laughed at her tone and how he found it easy and fun to get her flustered.

"So is that why you wanted the job? To be close to your hero?" Dick laughed.

Barbara's head shot up as she remembered the interview and the fact he wasn't Mr. Fox.

"Actually my job interview was with Mr. Fox, not you Mr. Grayson," Barbara said lying a hand to her head.

"Oh" Dick said his smile turning to a slight frown.

He didn't know why but he was upset that he hoped she was the one he had a job interview with and not some slut or whore who wanted to be near him so they could try and seduce him.

"Yeah but forget it, its probably already taken," Barbara said feeling a little upset herself.

Dick looked at her face and couldn't help but feel responsible for her sadness.

He didn't like her frown, he liked her smile better.

Maybe if he hadn't gotten in her way she could've gotten the job she wanted.

So he decided to do her a favor… and possible one for him too.

"You're hired!" Dick exclaimed happily.

Barbara gave him a questioning and confused look.

A look she felt like she was going to use a lot around him.

"Hired for what exactly?" Barbara asked crossing her arms.

"To be my personal assistant," Dick said rather proud of himself.

"Personal assistant? But I was actually aiming for the secretary job for Mr. Fox?" Barbara said.

"Being a secretary is soo boring you'll much rather be my p.a," Dick said.

"But-"

"So its settled then, you'll start tomorrow at lets say… 10 am, at Wayne Enterprises in my office, ok?" Dick said getting up cutting her off.

"But you didn't do a proper interview, you didn't ask me questions or-"

"Calm down Babs I know I didn't do a proper interview but for your information… I'm not proper," Dick said leaving some money on the table.

"Babs?" Barbara said rather confused.

"Yeah, your new nickname," Dick smiled.

"Most people call me Barb," Barbara said.

"Nah sounds like bark, I like Babs better," Dick said still _smiling._

_Damn why can't I stop smiling,_he thought_ to himself_.

Barbara sighed.

"Fine, but at least let me pay half," Barbara asked looking at the money he left on the table.

"Nope sorry Babs but I invited you and besides, im being a gentleman," Dick said.

"Thanks," Barbara said grudgingly said.

Dick smiled at her.

"At least take this," Barbara said handing him her black folder (making sure to take her phone out).

"Let me guess your interview folder," Dick teased taking the folder.

"I prefer to call it The folder that will get me any job I want," Barbara responded smiling.

"I'm sure you need it because of your attitude," Dick joked.

Barbara gave him a glare that he was beginning to feel was going to be used against him a lot in the future.

"Very funny Grayson," Barbara said sarcastically.

Dick chuckled before checking a watch on his wrist.

"Well I gotta go Babs see you tomorrow, bye," Dick said before waving at her and turning around to walk towards his car.

"Bye Grayson," Barbara called as he walked away.

Barbara then leaned back in her chair as she watched him disappear.

She smiled before she looked down and her smile immediately dropped.

There in front of her was a piece of paper.

It want the piece of paper that bothered her It was what was written on it, it read: **To my biggest fan Babs, from you hero Richard John Grayson.**

On the outside Barbara looked annoyed but on the inside she was jumping up and down screaming like a little girl who just won a week to Disney.

In truth she was still a bit of a fan girl despite it being years since she's seen The Flying Grayson's perform.

How he managed to sign a piece of paper without her knowing was beyond her, but she was glad he did.

Barbara checked her phone to what time it was.

10:54.

Deciding Artemis should be back from her own interview, Barbara grabbed her phone and the autograph and left the café with a feeling her life was going to get more complicated.

**Authors Note: Yay another update enjoy.**

**I congratulate anyone who knew it was Dick.**

**I think I made it obvious.**

**Anyway I promise Artemis will be in the next chapter and I think im going to introduce Wally somewhere in Chapter 5 and more YJ characters later on so just wait.**

**The bat family will be up soon.**

**told you guys the chapters will begin to get much longer once i become more comfortable and get more ideas.**

**i f you guys want me to use an idea you have or want me to introduce a character just ask and ill think on a way to introduce them okay.**

**So I thank anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite this story it means a lot since this is my first story on here.**

**Please review and If you have a question just ask away I know its still pretty confusing but I promise everything will clear up one the story gets going.**

**Thanks.**

**Sincerely, Chipmunk**


	5. Chapter 5:Spilling The Deets

**CHAPTER 4: SPILLING THE DEETS**

**GOTHAM CITY **

**SEPTEMBER 17,2019 11:07 AM**

"Artemis, I'm home!" Barbara shouted as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Artemis greeted from her place on the couch.

Artemis was now in a green tee shirt and white pajama pants.

Her legs were outstretched on the coffee table and in her hand were a coffee mug with what Barbara assumed was tea because there was a used tea bag on the coffee table right next to her legs.

"So how was the interview?" Barbara asked as she made her way to her room.

"It was actually pretty good… I got the job," Artemis said nonchalantly due to how she was watching one of her favorite programs: Killer Karaoke.

In all honestly Artemis had no idea why she like this TV show that much.

She thinks it may be due to the hilarious ways the contestants have to sing, he songs they choose or the hilarious part in which they yell, whimper, scream and sometimes cry in ´pain.

But the real reason Artemis watches this show is because it makes her feel better about her own singing voice.

Barbara says she has a nice singing voice but Artemis knows she sounds like Squidward when he plays the clarinet on SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Really congrats Arty told you'll get the job," Barbara cheered, changing into her black short shorts that she uses as pajama bottoms for the summer and her usual black tank top.

"Yeah," Artemis sighed before laughing at a female contestants face as she sat on a swing that was being lowered into a steep pool of snakes while she sang "I'm Waking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves.

Barbara came out pulling her hair in a high pony tail.

"So when do you start?" Barbara asked as she flopped down next to her on the couch.

"Tomorrow at 10," Artemis said eyes still glued to the TV and her mouth on the mug.

"That's great," Barbara said resting her arm on the couches arm rest and leaning her head into it.

Barbara knew Artemis wouldn't pay attention to her while she was watching TV, and much less if it was one of her favorite shows.

Part of Barbara wanted to tell Artemis about her day while the other part decided it would be better to take this day to the grave and never, ever tall Artemis what happened out of embarrassment.

"Hey Artemis?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah," Artemis said taking another sip.

"I'm sorry about making you cut your hair… and for teasing you about it," Barbara said trying to sound guilty.

Artemis turned to face Barbara with a I-Don't-Believe-You kind of look.

"Okay what happened?" Artemis asked taking her legs off the table and turning to face Barbara.

" What I can't be sorry for something I feel guilty about?" Barbara asked sounding offended by what Artemis just said.

"You can be guilty… but my hair is not one of those reasons, what happened during this interview," Artemis said.

Barbara groaned as she threw her head back.

"What didn't happen!" Barbara cried.

Artemis raised a eyebrow at her childhood/ best friend.

"I mean everything that happens in those romantic cheesy comedy movies happened: The main character had bad things happen to them, a complete hot stranger helps them out, and the main character falls for the person they have absolutely no chance with!" Barbara hysterically explains placing her head into her hands.

"Wow," Artemis whistled.

"Wow? Wow?! Really Artemis?" Barbara shouted through her hands.

"Well come on what do you want me to say? I'm glad your love life is turning into a teenage dram love story or… I pity you?" Artemis challenged.

Barbara let out a groan of frustration.

"Can't you give me advice?" Barbara moaned.

"Fine… how hot was the guy?" Artemis grinned nudging her friend.

"Artemis!" Barbara shouted horrified as to where the conversation was going.

"What I'm a 24 year old woman with no love life… that should explain a lot," Artemis said throwing her hand in the air in a surrendering position.

"Urrgghh," Barbara groaned.

"So come on spill," Artemis urged her friend to spill the deets.

"Well what about you interview?" Barbara said hoping to change the subject.

"That could wait yours is more interesting," Artemis said placing her coffee mug on the coffee table.

" .Hot" Barbara said straitening up.

"Hot?" Artemis questioned.

"He's every girls dream guy Artemis! He has the perfect shaggy black hair, a smile that would melt any girls heart, beautiful blue eyes, the perfect 6 pact even if he was wearing a suit, and by god Artemis his ass his amazing!" Barbara cried.

"He sound like a god, not my type of guy but maybe he's you dream guy," Artemis smirked.

Barbara gave a A-You-Freaking-Crazy look-

"Are you crazy Artemis?" Barbara exclaimed.

"What?!" Artemis shouted back confused.

"He's my boss!" Barbara shouted scandalized.

"Wait? You're in love with Mr. Fox? Isn't he like 50 and black?" Artemis said really confused.

"No Mr. Fox is not my boss," Barbara sighed feeling tired now.

"I'm really confused weren't you going for the secretary job for Mr. Fox?" Artemis questioned.

"Yeah but I didn't make the interview," Barbara said.

"Wait then who's your boss and what are you working as?" Artemis cried feeling a migraine growing.

"My boss is Richard Grayson and starting tomorrow I'm going to be his pa," Barbara explained to her blonde irritated friend.

"Richard Grayson?" Barbara questioned needing some major answers.

"Yes," Barbara nodded.

"Billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son Richard Grayson?" Artemis continued.

"I guess," Barbara said wanting to know where her roommate was going with this.

"Let me get this straight, you arrived late for the interview and didn't get the job-"

"Actually they were still open," Barbara interrupted.

"Okay so you were on your way to the interview when something bad happened-"

"I lost my phone," Barbara interrupted again.

"So you lost your phone somewhere-"

"I lost it under a table," Barbara said.

"So you had to go under the table to get you phone where you met Richard Grayson who then gave you the job," Artemis guessed feeling a little less confused.

"Actually he took me to some café where we talked then he gave, me the job," Barbara further explained.

"Wait why he was under the table in the first place?" Artemis asked.

Barbara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

They stayed quiet for a moment as Barbara waited for Artemis to understand her strange adventure today.

"Wait is this same Richard Grayson you had a major crush on when you were 8?" Artemis said smirking as she remembered when Barbara had the biggest crush on the youngest Flying Grayson.

Heck Barbara went to the extreme to go to the circus every year since she was 5 or 6 just to see _him _perform and to make sure she took her camera with her.

Artemis remembered how red Barbara would get if asked if she had a crush on a certain black haired circus boy.

"Don't bring that up," Barbara moaned remembering the most embarrassing moments of her life

"Aww let me guess Dickie found out about Barbs wittle crush on him," Artemis cooed.

She remembered hearing on the news that instead of going by Richard he preferred going by Dick (something that always made Artemis snort).

Barbara slapped a hand on her forehead.

Artemis just laughed remembering how much joy she got from teasing Barbara about her so to say "celebrity crush".

"Come on Barbara it couldn't have been that bad?" Artemis said trying to hold back her laughter.

"It was Artemis he laughed and he even gave me an autograph," Barbara pouted.

"He did not," Artemis said failing to keep in her laughter.

Barbara took out the piece of paper from a pocket in her shorts and handed it off to Artemis who then no longer could hold in her laughter as she began laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha-To my-ha-biggest fan Babs- ha ha-from your hero-ha ha Richard John Grayson," Artemis laughed.

"Its embarrassing Arty when he found out he wouldn't stop smiling all I wanted to do was smack that stupid smile off his face," Barbara frowned regretting mentioning the autograph but knew if she was living with Artemis, she was bound to find it someplace.

By now Artemis had muted the TV as grown, overweight guys was singing "Everything's gonna be Alright" By Bob Marley while sticking his hand into a box with a cute fluffy pink teddy bear causing the man to scream like a little girl.

"Okay give me a moment," Artemis said trying to hold back her laughter by clutching her aching stomach.

Once Artemis took one look at Barbara and bursted out laughing again this time tears falling out of pure joy finally getting justice for her hair.

Barbara in turn knowing this is karma for making Artemis cut her hair decided the best way to deal with this punishment right now was laying her head in her hands and letting out frustrated sigh.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update my opinion this chapter was long and yay Artemis is on even if she does sound a bit ooc but don't worry shell go back to being a BA very soon and Wally will be in the next chapter along as the answer as to what Artemis is working as.**

**Anyone want to guess what shes working as? **

**Well please review and ill have chapter number 5 Friday or saterday so review please it keeps me motivated.**

**Sincerely; Chipmunk**


	6. Chapter 6: Sharing The News

**CHAPTER 6: SHARING THE NEWS**

**SOME BAR DOWNTOWN, GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 17, 2019 2:23 PM**

"Hey Wally," Dick greeted his red headed best friend with a hand shake, and a man-hug ( because men do not give hugs, but man-hugs, hugs are for girls, man- hugs are for men), and a friendly pat on the back (like real men do it).

"Hey Dick," Wally greeted as they sat down in stools waiting for the bartender to attend them.

They used that time in order to catch up since they hadn't gotten the time to talk due to both of their jobs that ate up most of their day thus leaving the 2 best friends to not hang out like they used to when Dick was 11 and Wally 13.

"So Dick watcha been up to these past few days?" Wally asked as they continued waiting for the bartender who was currently arguing with some French looking guys that he doesn't speak Italian and that they should get a freaking translator or to carry around a computer to Google Translate was they hear to French… which lead to another argument that they cant understand anything English, resulting in the bartender to throw his towel into the air and exclaim something rude and possible illegal in Italian.

"Just hiring another pa," Dick replied looking at the argument amused at the vulgarity the men were throwing at each other with out either knowing that they were being insulted in a different language.

"Really dude another one? Isn't this your 10th one? What the hell happened to Jennifer?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend since they were young.

"Yes another one. Actually this is my 8th one. And her name was Heather but I fired her after she tried to sell my underwear and other clothes on E-Bay," Dick explained looking down at his hands wishing he had a beer to wash away the embarrassment.

"You can sell anything on E-Bay," Wally agreed with a small nod of his head.

"Yeah even used food and diapers," Dick laughed remembering when he and Wally were looking through E-Bay trying to find a birthday present for Wally's uncle: Barry Allen.

Both boys decided it would be better to wait until a month until his birthday to go present shopping.

Which of course both boys forgot and went on E-Bay for present shopping a week before the birthday and as they scrolled looking for a awesome gift they saw things that really scarred them.

For life.

"So come on Dick Give me details," Wally urged.

"Sure… after you pay West," Dick smiled as the bartender finally got the French men to leave his bar after the bartender got his computer translated something from Italian to French and insulted the French men to a point they left, Dick had no idea what the bartender said since his French was a little rusty and he didn't speak Italian but he knew it was bad since one of the French men looked as though he might cry.

Wally grumbled something about never trusting a Wayne around alcohol, he pulled some money and sadly handed it of to the bartender who politely greeted them despite the argument he just had.

Dick smiled proudly as the bartender went to get them some beer.

"Wow Barbara so you're Richard Grayson's pa must be a dream come true," Artemis smiled as she somehow got over her laughing attack but was right now trying really hard because her best friend looked so miserable.

Part of Artemis wanted to comfort her best friend.

And the other part was trying not to laugh at her best friend's karma.

Hey what are best friends for right?

"Shut up," Barbara growled her head still in her hands.

Artemis shrugged as Barbara finally got her head up from her arms and both girls continued to watch TV.

The screaming little girl ( the man singing the Bob Marley song) won 80 dollars from sticking his hand, feet, and even head in mysterious boxes with different obstacles to get the money.

The man beat the screaming snake lady and he advanced to round 3.

"What about you?" Barbara asked looking at the TV as the 4 contestants sang some old rock and roll song while standing on a spinning wheel.

"Well like I said I arrived on time, got the job and staring tomorrow I'm going to be "Wallace West's assistant," Artemis shrugged as she chuckled as a contestant went flying off the wheel and another hanging one the edge trying to continue the song wile no screaming in absolute terror and humiliation.

"Wallace," Barbara snorted finding that name almost as bad as Dick.

Which she felt guilty for since he gave her a job, but hey that's what happens when you choose or get a horrible nickname or name.

"I know but he does like going by Wally," Artemis defended also looking at the screen.

"Is he hot?"Barbara asked snorting when a woman got into a fetal position on the wheel only to fly off a second later.

"Well to me yes, red hair, green eyes, lean body, and he might not be as hot as your boss but he is pretty damn close," Artemis said.

"What's with us checking our bosses out and then calling them freaking hot behind their backs?"Barbara asked thoughtfully really confused in the whole situation she got herself into.

"It's not our fault our bosses are hot," Artemis shrugged.

By now the screaming teddy bear guy (the man singing Bob Marley) had won the 3rd round with 7,000 dollars and he was celebrating his glorious (yet embarrassing) victory.

"Hey want to watch America's Got Talent?" Barbara asked as the show began.

"Sure I need to feel better about my talents and besides I live Howard Stern," Artemis replied.

Both girls began laughing as the show began with a poor imitation of Micheal Jackson's Thriller getting immediate 'X's from the judges except Howie who loved it.

"So this girl goes through all that trouble for a phone?" Wally asked in disbelief as Dick tol the story of how he met his pa.

"Yep like I saw her kneeling down the table as I got out the elevator, and she did it like it was nothing," Dick agreed still finding it odd that a woman like Barbara would do that for a phone.

"So you then got under the table?" Wally raised an eyebrow finding it odd that Dick would do that.

"Well I was curious and once I got under the table I saw the reason she went under the table… although I'm shocked she didn't see me," Dick said shrugging.

"And what was the reason?" Wally asked taking his sip of the beer the bartender gave them.

"The back of her phone," Dick smiled remembering the memory like it was a long, fond memory of his.

"Wow… so is she hot?" Wally smirked.

Dick who was drinking his beer spewed it out of surprise and in the process got a look from the bartender.

Dick not wanted to end up like the French men smiled sheepishly and handing off some money that the bartender gladly took before leaving to attend more costumers.

"What?" Dick whispered to Wally.

"Is she hot?" Wally repeated.

"Wally she's my pa," Dick whispered scandalized.

"Your avoiding the question, "Wally smirked

Dick let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's not hot… she's gorgeous, pale creamy skin, amazing body, beautiful red hair, dazzling blue eyes and man does she have an attitude," Dick described taking another sip of his beer.

"Dick sounds as if you smitten for her?" Wally smiled knowing well enough about Dick's ginger fetish that to this day he denies.

"Who wouldn't be? But even if I am you know I can't," Dick frowned.

"Why? Oh yeah," Wally frowned remembering Dick's reason.

"Then why did you hire her?" Wally asked confused if Dick was smitten by this girl why hire her if he could fall more in love with her if he sees her on a daily bases.

"Honestly I don't know? But something about her told me to hire her," Dick frowned also not knowing the real reason why he hired Barbara in the first place.

Dick suddenly got an idea to troll his friend.

Man does he miss trolling people, but now that he was an "adult" he had to act like one (according to Bruce and Alfred).

"Besides she's my biggest fan. How can I turn her down?" Dick smiled as Wally slightly choked on his beer.

"Dick a girl like that can't possible be your biggest fan?" Wally frowned swiping beer off his chin.

Wally knew about Dick's life at the circus and he couldn't accept that a girl like that could be a fan o Dick's.

"Well believe it because she is," Dick said slightly offended by Wally's reaction.

Wally shook his head still unconvinced but decided to let It slide knowing that sometime Dick needed good memories about the circus.

"So do you think she a keeper?"Wally asked.

"Defiantly… So how's you assistant search going?" Dick said.

"Great in fact I found one today," Wally responded.

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Hey this is only my 3rd assistant compared to your 8 pa's," Wally shot back.

"True so who is he?" Dick asked.

"She" Wally corrected.

"Okay who is she?" Dick tried again.

"She's blonde, she's part Vietnamese, she has a Vietnamese mom and American dad, she has a sister and she looks like she's not afraid to kick my ass," Wally described.

"She sounds like a catch," Dick nodded.

He'll come up with a nickname later.

"She is… so what's you pa's name?" Wally asked.

"Barbara Gordon," Dick smiled feeling proud.

"Isn't she Commissioners Gordon's daughter?" Wally asked wondering why Dick would hire the Commissioners daughter.

"Yeah," Dick said shrugging.

"Better not break her heart or Commissioner Gordon will break you face," Wally laughed.

Dick laughed along nervously not want to imagine the things that would happen to him if he did so.

"So what's you assistants name?" Dick asked hoping to change the subject of him getting a beating from Commissioner Gordon for breaking his little girl's heart.

"Wha- Oh Artermis Crock," Wally said taking a sip of beer.

"What's with us hiring attractive females?" Dick asked.

"Who knows," Wally said.

"Hey want more beer?" Wally asked Dick.

Dick looked sadly at his empty glass.

Sure… but your paying," Dick said knowing he can get away with trolling at a bar.

Wally gave Dick a dirty look before flagging sown the bartender who was know arguing with some Gotham police that he didn't harass some French men.

This was going to get interesting.

**A/N: another chapter and yea I did change the summary and the title because I didn't really like them.**

**Anyways please review it make me happy and ill explain more later on why I made artermis, wallys assistant and there will be drama.**

**That I can promise you and dicks reason will be further anaylized later on**

**Anyways please revie it makes me happy**

**Sincerely chipmunk**

**Ingnore mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7:First Day

**CHAPTER 6: FIRST DAY**

**WYANE ENTERPRISES, GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2019 11:54 AM**

**Disclaimer****: I ****don't****own****anything**

**Really sorry about the late update but this does have Dick and Babs so enjoy**

**And thank you to anyone who has favorite, reviewed, or followed this story it means a lot.**

**Enjoy.**

"Good morning Mr.: Grayson," Alice greeted her boss's son as he tiredly and sluggishly walked in through the front door.

"Hey Alice," Dick greeted as he waved.

He quickly wished he hadn't because that small movement caused his head to heart like hell as he slowly made his way to the elevator on the far end of the building.

"Mr. Grayson? Mr. Grayson?" Alice called out leaning over her desk trying to catch the attention of the eldest Wayne son but he was already in the elevator.

Alice shook her head knowing he was most likely to get hell once he reached his office.

-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b -b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

"Uugghh," Dick moaned as he reached his office.

He tiredly and very clumsily typed in his password (his 2 password code thanks to Bruce who was paranoid about someone breaking in) and number lock ( again thanks to Bruce who insisted that extra measures to protect one's privacy was needed, especially if you're a Wayne).

Once he managed to successfully type in the correct codes he opened his door and entered hoping this day would go in a flash.

"Good morning Mr. Grayson," a female voice called from inside his office once he shut the door.

He groaned mentally suddenly remembering the one thing he tried all morning (and night) to remember.

Seems like today wasn't going to go by in a flash, but instead it was going to go forever and the type of forever where you think it will never end no matter how much you wish it would end.

Dick turned around to find none other than Barbara Gordon sitting in a chair facing him in front of his desk with her hands folded in her lap as she coldly stared at him.

Yep he knew he would be getting that look from her more often when he decided to hire her.

"Miss. Gordon," Dick nodded trying very hard not to let her catch the pain he obviously held in and not letting a groan of pain escape him as well as he made his way to sit down behind his desk.

"I thought we agreed to meet at 10 not 12 Mr. Grayson," Barbara said as she turned in her chair to face him.

She watched him closely as he sat down and noticed that he slightly faltered and almost slipped as he sat down in his chair.

"I'm sorry Miss. Gordon I had errands to get done and traffic wasted my time," Dick said smiling at him.

"Traffic?" Barbara raised her eyebrow at him.

She felt this nagging feeling inside her that she usually felt when someone would lie to her.

And she most certainly knew the signs when someone lied to.

It was so to say her 6th sense she got ever since she was young and her father being a detective/ Commissioner defiantly boosted her senses to a point not even her dad could lie to her… maybe the only person who could get away with lying to her was Artemis, but come on they practically knew each other since they were little, maybe even before that.

"Yes traffic I had to go down to City Hall, drop something off for Bruce then come back," Dick explained.

_Aha so he is lying to me, _Barbara thought secretly proud of her abilities.

Dick seemed to not know that she caught up to his little lie and since Barbara hated being lied to she decided to have some fun.

This is the side Artemis liked to call the Dark side to Barbara.

"Yes," Dick nodded feeling the pounding in his head slightly better than when he entered the building.

Barbara managed to pick up on some signs that he defiantly showed and she managed to use that to her advantage knowing _**exactly **_what he was trying to hide and why he lied straight to her face.

"Gee I don't know Mr. Grayson going to City Hall and coming back does not take almost 2 hours it takes more like oh I don' know… 20 minutes," Barbara sighed placing her finger under her chin.

Oh yeah Dark Babs is here.

Ever since Dick gave her that nickname she didn't know why but she began using it instead of Barb.

Heck even Artemis took a liking to the nickname and she even agreed that Barb does sound like Bark when Barbara told her the story about how she got a new nickname in less than 24 hours from some guy she never met before.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her when she used that tone.

Personally he never heard it since well he only met her yesterday but something told him that he was in trouble.

"Yeees," Dick said again not knowing what to do in his situation but he found it frightening.

"I'm sure a man like you Mr. Grayson couldn't possible take a 2 hour drive instead of a 25 minute drive since you've always had an excellent sense of timing," Barbara said slowly with a mocking sigh.

She also used his trapeze timing against him knowing he never missed a beat in his rhythm when he was doing his routine on the trapeze.

Dick gulped.

_She know, how does she know, _Dick thought knowing that she caught up to the same lie he used on the past 7 pa's he had.

How could he lie to 7 different people but not be able to lie to a woman he only met yesterday?

"So I'm guessing the real reason you're late is-" Barbara playfully tailed off enjoying the slight look of fear pass his.

_Oh shit_, Dick thought mentally sweating.

"Because-"Barbara once again trailed, sometimes she just missed being evil to a person it was fun.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck, fuck, _Dick thought trying to resist the urge to rub the back of his neck.

They stared at each other for some time, Barbara wore a smirk and Dick well he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"You're suffering a hangover aren't you," Barbara finally broke the silence.

Dick stared at her for some time in both awe and shock.

"Yes," He finally gave in.

The silence was killing him and this girl defiantly knew the right way to get him flustered.

"Thought so," Barbara shrugged pulling out her phone and typing on it as she leaned back clearly enjoying her victory.

Like she said she hates it when people lie to her and she makes sure her revenge his sweet for and bitter for her victim.

Dick eyed her curiously wondering where he went wrong.

The previous day he went to some bar with Wally just to catch up and he promised himself 2 beers.

Sadly 2 turned to 3,4,5,6 well he had no idea how much he had but he remembers stumbling into Wayne Manor some time in the morning and got a look from Alfred that clearly read: You will suffer in the morning Master Richard,

Well he did, but before he left this morning (late) he made sure to cover all tracks that could tie him to the night he doesn't remember.

And now here he was busted by probably the scariest woman he knows (and the smartest now that she found out).

He took a closer look at her; she was wearing a black dress that reached just above her knee showing off her amazing legs, a white medium sized belt around her waist, her hair was in a half up half down style and her lips were once again blood red.

"You're staring," She said not even looking up from her phone as she tried to text Artemis at work just to do something.

The only text she received from her blonde roommate was: I'm working quite bothering me you red headed devil, p.s shouldn't you be working too?

Oh yeah she was so getting into trouble once she'll get home.

That's if she survived this day with her knew boos that some how got drunk the night before.

"You noticed," Dick countered trying to hide his red face and again resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck.

"Actually I could practically hear you staring at me," Barbara sighed as she put her phone away.

Artemis just messaged her a picture of her boss and Barbara had to admit that he was a little a hot, not as hot her boss but pretty sure and refused to take a picture of her boss and send it to Artemis when she asked.

Maybe later when he wasn't looking.

"Well sorry for being late," Dick said trying to change the subject.

Barbara just nodded as she pulled out her phone when she felt the familiar vibrating that indicated her that Artemis decided to bother her now.

The text was simple: Got to work be a good red head and pick up dinner on your way home kay, Arty.

Barbara sighed knowing she better get that food because she did not want to deal with a hungry Artemis again.

"How did you know though?" Dick asked leaning over his desk.

"I've been drunk before so I recognize the hazy look in your eyes, I heard you moan outside the door, and-"Barbara said as she leaned in towards him

"I can smell the alcohol in your breath," Barbara sighed inches from his face.

It was true she grew up with the smell of alcohol for most of her childhood so she can smell the substance a mile away now.

Dick took note that he could count the number of freckles she have around her nose and cheeks, and the way her eyes had this certain gleam in them.

"You don't seem like a person who would get drunk," Dick smirked.

"Maybe because I like separating my professional life from my personal life," Barbara said leaning back before she could get lost in his blue eyes.

She was not going to be the woman who would fall for her boss.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dick asked leaning back in his chair too feeling slightly disappointed she pulled back.

"Better than having a bitchful hangover," Barbara countered.

"Touché," Dick said crossing his arms.

They stared at each other for another moment.

"So I went over you're folder yesterday, before I got drunk," Dick said trying to get back on business.

"Really?" Barbara asked feeling doubtful.

"Yes," Dick said with as much courage .

In reality he forgot about the folder somewhere at Wayne Manor.

"And," Barbara pressured.

"Like I said you're hired," Dick said.

Barbara stared at him for a couple of moments trying to decide.

Dick meanwhile tries to look as convincing as possible because he really wanted her to work for him.

"Okay," Barbara finally agreed because she needed the money and she didn't feel like being teased by Artemis about not having a steady job.

Dick mentally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay now I have 3 rules," Dick said.

Barbara signaled him to continue.

"1- no calling me Mr. Wayne or Mr. Grayson," He said.

Barbara nodded thinking she could live with that

"2- No dating," dick said raising 2 fingers.

Barbara raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"And 3- make sure I don't do anything embarrassing, stupid or reckless," Dick finished.

"Okay but I also have 3 rules," Barbara said.

Dick nodded.

"1- no more drunken night only Friday and Saturdays," Barbara said.

"Friday and Saturday, I think I can live with that," Dick nodded.

"2- If you have a meeting my god you better show up," Barbara said.

Dick nodded.

"And 3- I get Friday nights off, Fridays are the Soup," Barbara finished.

"Deal," Dick said sticking out his hand which Barbara took sealing the deal.

"Now on let's go," Dick getting up and moving towards the door.

"Wait where are we going?" Barbara asked feeling déjà vu.

"Wane Manor," Dick shrugged.

"Why?" Barbara asked standing up.

"I hate spending time here it make me feel like I have no life so I spend most of the ay at home," Dick explained opening the door for her.

"A head's up wouldn't hurt you," Barbara protested.

"It's fun this way," Dick laughed.

Barbara gave him a look before going out the door.

Dick locked his door when he remembered something.

" Hey how did you get into my office I locked it," Dick asked feeling like he wouldn't want to know the answer.

"I unlocked it," Barbara smiled.

"You don't know my password," Dick countered.

"Easy all your passwords are passwords," Barbara enjoyed the look that passed his face.

"Number lock?" Dick asked.

"1,2,3,4.," Barbara smiled wider at him.

"Second number lock?" Dick asked feeling scared.

"5,6,7,8," Barbara smiled at his face.

"You're good," Dick said astounded at how she figured that out.

"Perks of being the commissioner's daughter, you can't sue me," Barbara said turning around.

"Perks of being a billionaires son, yes I can," Dick combated.

"But you won't;" Barbara said without turning around.

"Why the hell can't I?" Dick asked feeling a little insulted.

"Richard," Barbara said turning to face him.

"I can get away with murder," She smiled as she walked towards the elevator.

"Note to self: Never piss Barbara Gordon Off." He muttered to himself before chasing after his new pa.

**A/N: yep so that it long chapter to make it up for being late and the bat family is next yay.**

**So anyway please review and you're invited to read my other story The Killing Joke which has nothing to do with the comic but something similar to Batman: Under The Red Hood so review please.**

**Sincerely Chipmunk **


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Wayne's Part 1

**CHAPTER 7: MEETING THE WAYNE'S PART 1**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2019 12:42 PM **

**WAYNE MANOR DRIVEWASY, GOTHAM CITY**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Here we are: Home sweet home," Dick announced as he pulled up in the driveway at Wayne Manor with a smile on his.

"Technically it's not a home," Barbara said shell shocked as she unbuckled her seat and gasped at the enormous yet beautiful Manor that the Wayne family as lived in for years.

Dick smiled at her remembering his first time at the Manor all those years ago.

Who would have ever thought a circus boy like him would live at a place as old but amazing home?

"Home is where the heart is," Dick shrugged off the feeling as he got out of the car.

Barbara followed suit as she too got out from the car.

She was relieved to be on solid ground again after the frightening experience she just faced.

Apparently no one had the nerve to her that her new boss drove like he was escaping a pack of wild fan girls (which they sort of were) who wouldn't stop screaming and trying to get near the door to show her boss and her, their undergarments or some even showed them nothing at all .

It was the most interesting yet disturbing car ride she ever face in her life, heck this even beat when Artemis took her for her first car ride after Artemis got her Driver's License (but by the way Artemis drove Barbara wondered if the Driver Ed guy was correct and had the knowledge that she drove like a crook trying to run from Batman after he stole some jewelry store.

"Oh I just remembered, here," Dick said turning to face her, handing her a black folder after both got off the car and stood in front of his car looking at the Manor.

"What's this?" Barbara asked taking the folder and opening it gently.

"Just about everything you need to be my personal assistant," Dick said watching her closely to see her reaction.

"Birth Certificate, Adoption Papers, Grades, Medical File, Diplomas," Barbara listed as she went through some of the papers that were surprisingly neat and organized.

"Yep like I said everything you need," Dick said with his hands behind his back slightly leaning towards her but still kept a distance as to not intrude in her personal air bubble.

"Email Address, List of Emergency Contacts, heck I even have your Social Security Number," Barbara said as she continued going through the papers and feeling this great sense of responsibility.

Sure she was a responsible young woman but this was to much, it was as though he trusted her with everything he has (which was true since she has some **very **important paper work her that with just one slip she could ruin his life.

"Are you sure you should be giving me all this?" Barbara asked stressed that this guy who she barley met a day ago decided to give her some papers that were too personal to give to some cop's daughter (even if so said cop was probably the only no corrupted cop in all of Gotham and worked alongside Batman himself).

"I trust you," Dick said sincerely as he gave her a smile that warmed her heart.

She found it amazing that he trusted her well… with his life so to say and she felt honored to be able to work with a man as trustworthy and just well him.

But that still didn't take away the pressure that was beginning to set in as she processed the whole situation she got herself into.

Dick found her confused and worried face pretty adorable.

_Oh stop it Grayson, you can't remember, _He angrily reminded himself.

"Did you give this to your other pa's?" Barbara asked feeling the honored feeling slowly fading away as she remembered the past woman who worked for him before her.

"Nope you're the only one who has ever had complete access to this," Dick said.

He never trusted anyone of the past woman who worked for him because being trained by the god damn Batman himself, he could tell the other woman would use this information against him.

But he trusted Barbara for some old reason.

"You hardly know me," Barbara said lowly as she zipped the folder tight, putting it under her arm.

"Well then I guess we better start getting to know each other, partner," Dick smiled at her.

Barbara smiled back despite the feeling of being pressured again.

She also felt this familiar warmth in her stomach that when she was in high school told her the beginning of a crush.

And when she went to the circus to see him perform… he was always so graceful and flawless when he was on the trapeze.

Barbara shook her head trying to rid herself of all thoughts of having a crush on her boss (her hot, sweet, amazing boss).

_Shut up Gordon you are not having that crush again, you're a woman now not that 9 year kid, _Barbara beat herself up.

Besides this was strictly professional, thus no feeling beyond platonic could surface.

"Come one Babs," Dick offered his arm to her.

"Thanks Richard," Barbara smiled as she took his arm feeling tingles.

_Enough is enough Gordon you can stop now, _She fought herself giving him a nervous smile.

Dick gave her a look.

"I agreed to not call you Mr. Wayne or Mr. Grayson never did I agree to not calling you Richard," Barbara reasoned recognizing why he gave her that look.

"Fine but most people call me Dick," Dick shrugged not wanting to fight her when she did have a point.

"Jeez I wonder why," Barbara muttered to herself about his nickname.

"What was that?" Dick asked as he turned his head to face her because he heard her say something but not even his Bat training couldn't have trained him to hear what she said so low.

"Nothing," Barbara said innocently giving a light innocent shrug of her shoulders.

Growing up with Artemis defiantly helped with keeping this innocent appearance and well since you're the Commissioners kid you also have to keep that appearance as to not damage your father's appearance as well.

"Okay you don't want to tell me that's fine but really you should call me by my nickname," Dick said gently trying to her reason with her because he didn't like being so… professional.

"Maybe in the future when we're more… acquainted," Barbara said softly as she gave him a soft smile.

"Guess so," Dick said thoughtful realizing she had a point.

At this point they were just boss and employee, but he hoped in the future they could be more… like friends, real friends because he can tell by now that Barbara had best friend material and from he gathered ( or in Wally's opinion: stalked) Barbara lived in the east side of Gotham in a small house with one of her childhood roommates: Artemis Crock.

He didn't go to far into her background just the basic because he didn't want to intrude in her privacy.

He gave her all of those personal favors to try and see if in the near future she could open up to him as well and then they could be friends.

But for right he has to take one day at a time.

"So how many people live here?" Barbara asked as he slowly led her towards the front door.

"Uumm… about… eight people, including me," Dick responded sending her a side ways glance.

He took notice how her eyebrows were furrowed together as she thought deeply and the way she nervously bit her lower lip.

"You'll be fine Babs," Dick tried to assure as he let go of her arm once they reached the front door.

"That's what he said," Barbara muttered to herself.

Dick let out a small chuckle this time hearing her and finding it really adorable.

He knew for a fact that once he announced that he was hiring her everyone loved the idea.

He hadn't had the time to tell Bruce since he was out of town but was supposed to return today.

Dick knocked on the door 3 time and on the 3rd knock a old man opened the door.

"Master Dick it surprises me that you decided to knock unlike pre- why Hello," The Man said as soon as he noticed that Dick was not alone.

"Alfred meet my new pa Barbara Gordon, Barbara Gordon meet our butler or our grandfather Alfred Pennyworth," Dick said introducing the two.

"Hello nice to meet you Mr. Pennyworth," Barbara said remembering how her father always mentioned Mr. Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's father so to say.

She remembers seeing him when she went to a charity dance with her father when she was around 7 but that was the last time she's been to a charity dance and the dance wasn't even at Wayne Manor it was at some fancy place in Gotham Central.

Ever since then instead of going to dances or balls with her father she would spend the night at Artemis' house because she hates dressing up fancy, it was useless.

"A pleasure Miss Gordon," Alfred said also taking in notice how much Barbara has grown since the last time he saw her when she was indeed 7 years old.

How time flies right?

"Is Bruce home Al?" Dick asked.

"Master Bruce is indeed home, he's in his study," Alfred nodded.

"Great," Dick said before taking off into the house and leaving his embarrassed pa behind.

"Rich-Richard-urgghh," Barbara called out but it was a lost cause since her boss disappeared into the enormous house.

"I'm sorry about that," Barbara said turning to the older man not knowing why she was apologizing but finding it necessary to do so.

"No need Miss Gordon I sometimes wonder where I went wrong in teaching that man manners," Alfred smiled at her a gestured for her to enter which she did so awkwardly.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked turning to her after he shut the door behind them.

"No thank you Mr. Pennyworth," Barbara smiled nervously feeling again a sense of déjà vu knowing she went through this exact same thing back in high school but it was at some person's party she never knew about but was told by Artemis to go since they had nothing better to do on that Friday night so they went.

She lost Artemis somewhere when they began to play spin the bottle.

"Please Miss Gordon call me Alfred," Alfred smiled knowing how this made her nervous.

"Okay," Barbara said not knowing how to respond.

"I think I will go make tea," Alfred announced as he took a bow before leaving.

"Wait but I did- and he's gone," Barbara sighed.

"Don't worry sometimes he does that,"

Barbara turned to find a girl around 17 with blonde hair wearing a purple shirt and jeans looking at her.

"Hi," Barbara felt stupid but come on she was in a strange house, her boss ditched her and she was alone, not knowing where to go.

"Hi my names Stephanie Brown and you must be Barbara Gordon," Stephanie said making her way towards Barbara.

"Yes," Barbara said feeling very stupid now but come one give her a break.

"Wow Dick was right you are really pretty," Stephanie said looking at Barbara top to bottom.

Barbara merely blushed not knowing what to say or do.

"So Dick says you're his new pa, Is that true?" Stephanie asked as she held her hands behind her back and leaned towards Barbara.

"Yes," Barbara simply said.

"Why I mean you're gorgeous, why are you working for my brother? You could soo much better!" Stephanie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Barbara laughed.

"Well Stephanie when you're a woman and broke you will do anything for money," Barbara said.

"So what did you work as before becoming my brother's pa?" Stephanie asked.

"A librarian," Barbara sighed.

"Really," Stephanie grimaced even if she knew that information already but finding it weird that a woman like Barbara would work as that.

"Yep the most boring month of my life," Barbara said thinking back to the endless hours of book shelving.

"Anything else?" Stephanie asked.

Barbara looked thoughtful.

"Well I was congresswoman but quite after someone tried to shoot me," Barbara shrugged.

"Is that why you quite?" Stephanie asked remembering reading that somewhere.

"Na I quite because I was bored," Barbara explained.

Stephanie began laughing.

"You quite because you were bored," Stephanie laughed.

"Yep trust me those people just do politics all day," Barbara sighed remembering those day.

"Seriously what did they do?" Stephanie asked wiping tears away.

"Gave me lectures how politics is better than eating but what do I know I fell asleep during half of it," Barbara said.

"That bad," Stephanie asked.

"i think it lasted 4 hours but again I fell asleep and that got me another hour long lecture about 'respecting one's elder's'" Barbara said using air quotes.

Stephanie smiled fondly at Barbara.

"I like you," Stephanie stated looking at Barbara.

"Thanks," Barbara smiled back.

"Well come one the rest are dying to meet you," Stephanie said grabbing Barbara by the arm and dragged her off.

"But I'm supposed to wait for Dick," Barbara said.

"Who cares about Dick, you should meet the family," Stephanie protested.

Barbara sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this.

**A/N: Bat family Kimberleyblaze Dick is indeed Nightwing and the bat family is the bat family but im having mixed feeling about Barbara being Batgirl since around this age she was Oracle ( I think) anyways I'll try and work something out okay and guest they will get together but not for a LONG time.**

**Review.**

**Chipmunk**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Wayne's Part 2

**CHAPTER 9: MEETING THE WAYNE'S PART 2**

**WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2019 1:12 PM EST**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Barbara had no idea where they were in Wayne Manor but all she knew was that Stephanie was dragging her by the hand like an excited school girl showing her mother her new Barbie set she got for Christmas.

"They should be here," Stephanie muttered as she and Barbara entered a room that Barbara supposed was the living room due some couches and a large TV.

"Hey guys," Stephanie shouted to 3 heads Barbara could see from the couch that was in the center of a large TV and facing away from where Barbara and Stephanie were standing (so Barbara was able to look at the TV screen that was about some show Barbara had no idea was about but didn't want to go into detail on what she figured it would be about).

From behind the couch 3 head popped up turning to face Barbara and Stephanie at the doorway.

"Look who I found," Stephanie announced happily turning a sideways glance at Barbara before turning to the 3 head that began moving towards them as though she got the best present of them all and was proudly showing it off.

"Ummm… Hi," Barbara waved awkwardly again getting that nervous breakdown feeling she got earlier when her boss decided to ditch her (she was gonna make him pay. And hard).

By now the 3 kids (or teenagers) were in front of them.

"Hi I'm Timothy Drake but you can call me Tim," A boy around Stephanie's age politely said as he shook her hand like a gentleman.

He was a handsome boy, he was wearing a red shirt and jeans , had black hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi Tim," Barbara greeted back.

Because he wasn't her boss she decided it was okay to call him by his nickname rather than his actual name.

"The names Jason Todd babe," A boy slightly older than Tim said pointing to himself and grinning at her.

He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, ha had black hair and green eyes.

"His Jason," Barbara said trying not to sound awkward and ignoring his flirt attempts because she could tell she was older and she didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone right now.

Work comes first then you deal with finding your soul mate once you're covered financially for the rest of your life.

"And that's Cassandra Cain but she likes going by Cass," Stephanie said pointing to another girl who was a little shorter than Barbara.

She had short black hair, brown eyes and she was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Cass waved at Barbara smiling.

Barbara waved back curios as to why Cass didn't greet her like the other.

Maybe she was shy or something.

"Cass doesn't speak much English," Stephanie whispered to Barbara answering Barbara mental question.

Barbara turned curiously towards Stephanie wondering how she could tell what Barbara was thinking, but in the end she decided to just leave it and not get herself into any trouble that could put her new job on the line.

"What kind of language does she speak?" Barbara whispered to Stephanie.

"Chinese," Stephanie whispered back.

Barbara then smiled slightly remembering that one summer Artemis had to go on vacation with her mother to Key Stone City.

Barbara was soo bored, her father had to work extra (Joker escaped Arkham. Again) her best friends was gone, her other friends were also on vacation with their families.

So Barbara challenged herself to learn as many foreign languages as she can.

She ended up learning 12: French, Italian, Russian, German, Portuguese, Japanese, Dutch, Korean, Latin, Spanish, Vietnamese (Barbara convinced Artemis to teach her once she returned), and Chinese.

Normally when learning languages it would take years to master but because Barbara was smart, determined, and most importantly bored she mastered 12 languages, something she was always proud to say.

Remembering all the lessons from Rosseta Stone she was able to come up with a few fluent phrases in Chinese.

Barbara turned to Cass, she took a deep breath and spoke a couple of words she knew.

Cass's eyes widened in surprise as she heard Barbara say something in Chinese without stumbling over some words like the rest have done.

Like the rest of the family she too did a quick background check on Barbara but nothing said anything about Barbara knowing Chinese.

Cass happily responded to Barbara's question and soon both girls were conversing in Chinese like two old friends would who hadn't seen each other in ages over a cup of coffee.

Tim, Stephanie, and Jason just looked at the two understanding like half of what the girls were talking about but all 3 of them had smiles on their faces seeing how happy Cass looked as she continued to talk to Barbara.

This was possibly the best decision Dick made in a _**LONG **_time.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b- b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-

"So Dick I heard you hired your 9th pa," Bruce said sitting on his desk facing Dick who was on the chair in front of the desk.

"Actually she's my 8th pa and she started today," Dick defended himself.

"Dick you can't just hire someone then fire them the next day you got to give it time," Bruce lectured.

"Well the other woman couldn't be trusted," Dick said wanting out of this conversation already not wanting to get into detail about his past pa's.

"And why couldn't they be trusted? Dick I did a background check on all of them," Bruce said trying to teach his son that he couldn't just hire and fire someone in less than 24 hours it takes away not only time but money as well.

"They wouldn't leave me alone they kept bothering me to sign papers or look over a arrangement," Dick sighed remembering the endless hours he would spend trying not to fall asleep during his pa's lectures about being late, doing something wrong, and well they just nagged him to no end.

"So if your previous pa's couldn't be trusted what make you so sure the one you hired would last?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because not only did she break into my office so effortlessly, she caught onto my lie, and she managed to get me to stop drinking until Friday and Saturday," Dick said shrugging his shoulders.

"She broke into your office?" Bruce said trying not to lecture Dick on putting his passwords harder.

And yes Bruce did know what Dick's passwords where he was the goddamn Batman he knows everything.

"She didn't take anything trust me I looked and she was just sitting in a chair waiting for me to arrive," Dick said defending Barbara because he knew how Bruce got when someone breaks into things Bruce doesn't want broken into.

"Really?" Bruce said still not believing what he was hearing.

Normally when someone has access to anything Wayne they would just take it because it was well something of the Wayne Family owns and could be sold at a high price.

So hearing that someone had access to that and not taking anything caught him by surprise, and that was saying something.

"She's good," Dick nodded.

"Who is she?" Bruce asked.

"Barbara Gordon," Dick smiled proud of himself.

Bruce sighed out of anyone in the world why her.

"Dick she was supposed to work in Fox's department not as your pa," Bruce sighed rubbing his temples.

"How would you know that," Dick asked curious as to why Bruce would know that.

"Because her father Commissioner Gordon one of my oldest allies and friends asked if I could help Barbara his daughter get a job," Bruce explained.

Dick just stayed silent knowing this was his best answer.

"So I talked to Lucius who had a free spot in his department to give Barbara a chance, which he accepted, giving her grades and intelligence I knew she would be perfect as his secretary not as your pa," Bruce finished explaining.

"Oh" Dick said looking down.

"Yes oh Dick I don't want to know why you decided to hire Barbara but I would appreciate if you didn't play with her like you did your other pa's," Bruce said eyeing Dick.

"Is that what you take me as someone who just plays with woman? Well let me tell you Mr. I'm- Gonna-Sleep-With-Any-Girl-To-Keep-Appearance that I wasn't planning on doing that to Barbara!" Dick yelled getting up.

"Well maybe don't play with woman like you so I wouldn't make assumptions," Bruce yelled back getting up too.

"I don't anymore since I'm-"

"Ahem"

Both Bruce and Dick turned to face Alfred who was at the door with a calm look on his face.

"Lunch is served," Alfred said before turning and leaving.

"Wasn't Barbara with you Al?" Dick asked calming his voice.

"I want to make tea and I believe Miss Brown is keeping Miss Gordon Company," Alfred said before leaving the room.

"Why did you bring Barbara here?" Bruce asked lowering his voice.

"So she could meet you guy's," Dick shrugged walking out.

"You're going to regret that Dick, you know that right?" Bruce said following her out.

"I know," Dick said before leaving towards the dining room.

**A/N: sorry about the late update.**

**Anyways I would like your guys help to send me like information on the Bat family Steph,Tim,Jason, Cass like what they like, do, and their backstories since I only have the basic.**

**Please it would help me a lot.**

**Review please and send in ideas if you have any.**

**Chipmunk**


	10. Chapter 10:Meeting the Wayne's Part 3

**CHAPTER 10: MEETING THE WAYNES PART 3**

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY IT MEANS ALOT REALLY AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ****kimberleyblaize****WHO HAS REVIEWED AND GIVEN WONDERFUL FEED BACK IT TRULY MEANS A LOT THANKS.**

**ENJOY.**

**WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2019 1:27 PM**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWM NOTHING**

Hey Alfred have you seen Barbara?" Dick asked passing Alfred at a hall.

"I believe I saw Miss Gordon speaking to Mistress Cain in the TV Room," Alfred responded.

"But Cass doesn't speak much English," Dick said rather confused remembering the many time he tried to speak to Cassandra in English but Cass would fumble over a lot of words making it difficult to talk to her.

"Miss Gordon apparently knows Chinese," Alfred shrugged walking off leaving Dick to wonder what else his PA knows.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b- b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-

"Wow Barbara I didn't know you speak Chinese," Stephanie praised after Cass and Barbara finally finished talking to one another.

"Yeah I learned af- AAAAHHHH!" Barbara screamed when she felt someone jab her sides with their fingers.

She turned to find Dick laughing hysterically holding his sides.

Tim, Jason, Stephanie and Cass who had seen Dick coming burst out laughing at the misfortune of their guest and because it funny beyond words.

"You asshole," Barbara cried trying to stop heer rapidly beating heart.

"Sor-ha-ry Babs to ha good to ha pass up," Dick said trying to hold his laughter.

"Trying to kill me huh?" Barbara said clutching her heart which was starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry Babs," Dick chuckled.

"Jerk," Barbara muttered.

"Excuse me,"

They all turned to find Alfred at the doorway.

"Lunch is ready," He said before doing a slight bow and leaving the room.

"Come one Babs," Dick said offering an arm to her.

"I swear Richard if I find something in my food, I will kill you," Barbara threatened.

"Don't worry Babs, Alfred doesn't let me anywhere near the food until it's on the table," Dick chuckled.

Barbara gave him a dirty look before taking his arm as he slowly began leadin them out of the room.

"Perfect pair," Cass sighed as she watched the two leave.

"Oh I know," Stephanie sighed dreamily as she and Cass also left the room.

"Girls," Jason scoffed before he too left.

"Yeah… hey where's Damian?" Tim asked looking around briefly before shrugging and leaving too.

Unbiased to all of them a figure slowly moved from the shadows and slowly (to add to the suspenseful effect) moved suspiciously to the Dining Room.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b- b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-

**WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2019 1:50 PM**

Dinner was actually quite nice.

Alfred somehow managed to make 2 courses of food Barbara had never seen or heard of (which was maybe the reason why she didn't eat any of it).

"So Barbara how's school?" Bruce asked sitting at the head of the table.

Tim sat to his left followed by Cass and then Barbara.

To Bruce's right sat Stephanie, Jason and then Dick.

"Well I graduated collage last year Mr. Wayne," Barbara said nonchalantly picking at her food with her fork.

"Please Barbara call me Bruce," Bruce smiled at her.

No one was really surprised he smiled at her because this was Bruce Wayne not Batman speaking but it was still pretty surprising.

Barbara responded with a smile while continuing picking at her food not having the guts to actually taking a bite out of it.

"So Barbara… are you single?" Jason smirked at her.

Barbara who was not at all expecting that kind of question was caught off guard and thus she choked on air since she didn't have any food or drink in her mouth.

She wasn't the only one to be caught off guard by that question.

Dick who was drinking water at the time spewed it across the table shocked and horrified by that particular question.

However Tim who sadly was sitting right across Dick received most of the blast.

"What?" Dick yelled turning to Jason who was eyeing Barbara up and down who was still choking.

"Dick," Tim frowned wiping his hand across his face and disgustedly shook it off.

"Jason," Dick growled eyeing Jason who was still checking Barbara out who was now trying to recover from her choking incident while Cass pounded on Barbara's back trying to help too.

"What come on dude let me have a chance with Gorgeous Gordon," Jason replied cheekily.

"1-Don't call her that, 2- She's older than you and 3- She's **MY** PA," Dick growled making sure to emphasize the 'my'.

Jason rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Way to be possessive Dick," Jason muttered insulted Dick with his own nickname.

"Jason," Dick warned.

Jason threw his hands in a surrendering position.

"Aren't I like 5 years older than you," Barbara said once she recovered thanks to Cass's help.

"Age is but a number Barbie," Jason grinned.

"Barbie? Seriously you couldn't come up with anything better?" Barbara said raising an eyebrow.

"No why?" Jason said still grinning at her like a love sick puppy.

"Because she likes my nickname better, right Babs," Dick said interrupting.

"No she doesn't right Barbie," Jason said.

Barbara let out a sigh not believing what was going on.

On one side if she said Jason there would be a chance he might take it the wrong way and there was no way she wanted that to happen but is she said Dick there was a possibility he might take it a step up to being friends or hi might too take it the wrong way.

Oh well here goes nothing.

"As flattering as being nicknamed after a doll… I have to say Babs is by far my favorite nickname," She said trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

"Ha!" Dick yelled triumphal at his victory.

Jason groaned at his brother.

"Okay that's enough," Bruce warned the two.

"Sorry," Both boys said.

"So Barbara how's your father?" Bruce asked changing the subject.

"Last time I checked… he was ok," Barbara sighed it's been weeks since she's seen him since he's been too busy working.

"Miss Barbra is everything alright," Alfred said coming out of nowhere and asking her.

He was a bit concerned since a young woman like her shouldn't be so upset.

"What yeah I'm alright," Barbara smiled at the older man finding his concern flattering.

"Very well," Alfred said walking away not believing a word but not wanting to meddle.

Bruce was watching her also not convinced at her answer but like Alfred didn't want to get into something Barbara most likely didn't want to talk about.

"Barbara, aren't you hungry?" Stephanie asked concerned for her new friend and finding her sadness well sad.

"Umm," Barbara didn't know how to answer that truthfully.

"You're not used to this kind of food aren't you Barbara," Bruce said understanding why she hasn't taken a bite and why mentioning her father and food was not a good idea.

All of a sudden everyone's eyes were on her which made Barbara more nervous.

"Umm- well I-um," Barbara fumbled pressured by everyone's stares.

"No I'm not, I'm truly sorry," Barbara finally gave in.

"Why" Stephanie asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Because the last time I had a home cooked meal was when I was nine," Barbara answered trying not to get to deep about the subject.

"How come?" This time it was Tim who asked the question.

"Tim if Barbara doesn't want to answer the question don't pressure," Bruce warned not wanting to put Barbara in this sort of situation.

"No it's fine, it's just, well my dad never had the time to make a home cooked meal because he was to busy, so I grew up eating takeout food, left over takeout food, I practically grew up eating microwavable food," Barbara said giving a light shrug.

She didn't like remembering her past it brought up too many bad memories, memories that to this day still gives her nightmares.

"How come you didn't cook for yourself?" Stephanie asked.

"At the time I didn't know how to cook a proper meal till I was 17 when I was able to make decent spaghetti and meat balls without burning down the kitchen," Barbara said with a slight smile.

It was her father's birthday and she wanted to surprise him with a home cooked meal, so she called Artemis who thankfully didn't have the cooking skills of a caveman.

Artemis helped by making sure Barbara didn't burn down the house like the last time Barbara tried to cook.

In the end the spaghetti and meat balls came out great and her father sure was surprised and also relieved they didn't have to eat takeout food too but something hot and fresh.

Usually the takeout her father brought was cold so they would have to re-heat it but it still was a relieve to eat something that didn't come from the microwave.

"But if you so much takeout how come you're not fat?" Jason asked.

Dick decided to teach his younger brother a lesson by slapping him upside the head.

Jason turned and gave Dick a dirty look while rubbing the spot tenderly.

Barbara couldn't help but chuckle also asking herself that question.

"Well I tried to eat healthy food too as much as I could, I also had been doing gymnastics ever since I was 6, I've done various sports and for some time I even did ballet," Barbara said.

"Wow" Stephanie said amazed.

"Yeah," Barbara sighed.

"Barbara… what… father…work?" Cass said knowing her English sucked.

Barbara smiled at Cass' attempt.

"He's the Commissioner," Barbara smiled proud of her father's job.

This time it was Jason to be caught off guard.

He spewed his juice across the table, luckily none of it ended up on Cass who frowned in disgust.

"Your father is the Commissioner?" Jason said surprised wiping some juice hanging from his chin.

"No you idiot she's an identity thief from Russia using his last name to pretend she's his daughter and the Commissioner is hunting her down because she stole his last name," Stephanie sarcastically said glaring at Jason as if that would make him smarter.

"God Blondie calm down," Jason said rolling his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Stephanie sneered turning to Jason.

"I called you Blonde because you have an IQ of a Blonde, Blondie," Jason aid smugly glaring at Stephanie who was red.

"Why you-"

"Enough, I will not have you act like animals when we have a guest," Bruce said angrily glaring at each of his children.

"Yes dad," They all said.

"With that being said, Damian sit down," Bruce said more calmly.

_Damian who the hell is Damian? _Barbara thought to herself confused.

She turned to Dick for some sort of answer as to who Damian was.

Dick just looked at her and smirked.

Barbara shot him a questioning look to which he shook his head amusingly.

Suddenly she felt air lightly brush her forearm, which really freaked her out since all the windows were closed and there was no air conditioning.

_Okay this place better not be haunted, _Barbara thought to herself as she slowly turned around.

She let out a yelp, jumping back in her chair nearly falling out.

There next to her was a boy around 12 years old who was a small replica of Bruce Wayne.

All Barbara could think as she and the boy stared at each other was: What the fuck is wrong with this kid?

"_Ttt _this is your PA Grayson?" The boy said turning to Dick.

Barbara gave him a questioning look.

Since when do 12 year olds sound like grownups?

"Yep, Damian-Barbara. Barbara-Damian," Dick said trying to hold in his laugh.

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter, even Bruce and Alfred who had slight smiles on their faces.

"Gordon," Damian nodded before making his way next to his seat by Dick to which a plate was waiting for him no doubt Alfred put it there.

Barbara turned her body to eye follow him (follow him with her eyes).

"Wayne," She said not knowing to call him Damian but since he called her Gordon she decided to call him by his last name too.

"Barbara that's Damian our little demon brother," Time said with his mouth full earning a look of displeasure from Alfred.

Damian gave Tim a glare that Barbara was sure could rival Batman's own glare.

Why is this kid so serious?

"Shut up Drake before I stab you with this fork," Damian said slamming his fist on the table with his for in hand and facing upward.

"I'd like to see you try Wayne," Tim sneered.

Barbara had no idea but in the next 5 second there was a fork stuck to the wall behind her and everyone was screaming and shouting at each other.

Barbara began breathing deeply remembering one of her parent's infamous fights.

**-Flashback-**

"**Fuck you Thelma you can't tell me when I can or can't get drunk!"**

"**The hell I can Roger!"**

**Little 6 year old Barbara woke to the sound of screaming and yelling coming from somewhere in the house.**

**She carefully removed her covers and got out of bed.**

**She shivered a little because the cold October night made the floor beneath her small feet very cold.**

**She walked slowly across the room and creaked open the door trying not to make it creak to loudly that her parents would hear, once it was open a crack she peeked through and saw a light on down the hall where the kitchen was.**

"**Goddamn it Roger you're a father now!"**

"**Well I never wanted to be one did I?!"**

**Barbara sighed her father was always like this when he was drunk.**

**He'll love her and her brother when he's sober and hate them when he's drunk.**

**It was routine like this by day he's the best father: Kind, Patient, and Loving.**

**And of course by night he's a complete demon (mommy doesn't let her hear or say bad words because they're naughty).**

"**Too bad because you're one!"**

"**Well to hell with them!"**

**Barbara didn't know what to feel in moments like this.**

**Should she feel sad that her father hated her or feel understanding because he was drunk?**

**The tone in his voice sounded sober and there was a feeling he was telling the truth the made Barbara felt like a disappointment, disgrace and… a mistake.**

"**I don't care if you don't want to be one because FYI you're one right now!"**

"**Fuck this shit!"**

"**So much for a peaceful night," Barbara whispered to herself making her way to her bed sadly making sure to close the door behind her.**

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?!" **

"**Away from this hell!"**

**Don't you dare Roger C. Gordon-!"**

**A loud slam echoed though the house making the walls of Barbara's room slightly thump.**

"**Damn you, you rotten Bastard!"**

**Barbara closed her eyes tight as she slowly lifted the cover and got into bed but sitting up.**

"**I hate my fucking life!"**

**Barbara bit down on her lip attempting the familiar stinging in her eyes to go away.**

"**Be brave like Uncle Jim, Be brave like Black Canary-"**

"**Whyy Goodd, Whyy?!"**

**Barbara reached behind her and grabbed her pillow and held it to her chest.**

"**Be brave like Batman," She whispered to herself breaking down crying and stuffing her face into her pillow trying to subdue the sound of her sobbing.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Tim stop trying to kill Damian! Damian stop trying to kill Tim" Stephanie don't even think on using that knife on Jason!" Bruce yelled trying to stop his children from killing each other but to no use.

Sadly no one listened to him because they were to busy trying to kill one another.

Bruce rubbed his temples and sighing to try and stop the growing headache he always gets around his children.

He looked around the table to fin Tim trying to kill Damian with his fork and Damian trying to kill Tim with his knife since his fork was stuck to the wall.

Stephanie was currently trying to kill Jason with her knife while Jason attempted to defend himself with a spoon.

Yep the great Jason Todd was defending himself with a spoon against an angry blonde with a fork determined to kill him.

God bless you Jason.

Cass and Alfred left for the kitchen since Cass got bored with her siblings fight.

Bruce turned his attention to their guest to who he was most worried about since previous guest have left running and screaming.

Bruce frowned, he didn't like the look on Barbara's face, it was the same look he had when he lost his parents when he was 8: The look of Pain.

"Dick, Dick" Bruce said turning his attention to his eldest son who was laughing and occasionally cheering for his siblings.

"What?" Dick asked still focusing on his siblings.

Bruce nodded his head towards Barbara.

Dick looked across the table at Barbara.

Dick also frowned at the look of pain in Barbara's eyes.

Dick also noticed a look he had every time he looked into a mirror after he lost his parents at age 9 at the hands of Tony Zucco:The look of Sadness.

Dick didn't understand why Barbara had that particular look.

Her dad was alive, her brother was somewhere and according to Bruce alive, she lived with her childhood best friend and she was a college graduate.

Maybe it had something to do with her mother?

No matter how hard he tried to find out more about Barbara the only thing he gets is the basic.

There's a file in the Bat- Computer labeled 'Barbara Gordon' but no matter how hard he tries to hack it he can't.

It's been the only thing ha can't hack, maybe because it's in Bruce's personal file?

But why would Bruce not want him to hack it?

Dick decided that was the least of his worries and instead got up, grabbed Barbara by the hand and led her out of Wayne Manor.

Bruce sighed as he watched Dick lead Barbara out.

Now that Barbara was gone he can bring out the Bataarangs.

It's time Daddy Bats restored order in this house.

**A/N long chapter yes I went with Barbara being adopted by Jim after her parents died and yes her dad was an alcoholic however I did change a bit on her history and yes she does have a brother according to wikia.**

**Anyways please review and ignore mistakes**

**Chipmunk **


	11. Chapter 11: Pinky Promise

**CHAPTER 13: PINKY PROMISE**

**A/U: THANKS ****Saphire122** ** FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT SINCE YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER ANYWAY THANKS TO EVERYONE AGAIN.**

**ALSO I'VE HAD AN IDEA OF DOING A STORY ON DICK AND BARBARA BASED ON THE MOVIE "MADE OF HONOR" WITH PATRICK DUMPSEY AND DECIDED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A FULL OUT STORY ON YOU JUST PM ME OR REVIEW BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY GOR THE FIRST CHAPTER IT'S JUST IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WITH THAT IDEA.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**ANYWAYS I GIVE YOU: CHAPTER 11: PINKY PROMISE**

**GOTHAM CENTRAL PARK, GOTHAM CTY**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 219 2:20 PM EST**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dick asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm fine Richard stop asking," Barbara said smiling gently.

Even though his concern for her was sweet, he's been asking that same question over and over again since they got into his car.

"Alright if you say so," Dick said.

He was concerned about her since the entire car ride she's said nothing other then "I'm fine", "Okay", or "Richard stop asking me that question and pay attention to the road!"

But judging by her tone he got the hint that he hould shut up about the topic.

Currently the two were walking along Gotham Central Park since this was the farthest and calmest place away from his disaster he calls a family.

It was rather chilly but not enough to make Barbara wear a jacket and for Dick to put on his own jacket that was hanging off his arm after he grabbed it when he dragged Barbara out of Wayne Manor.

Hey walked side by side slowly and at a steady pace together since Dick minded her slower, smaller strides so walked almost in sync.

"Beautiful isn't it," Barbara sighed gently admiring how the slightest wind caused the red, yellow, orange, and golden leaves to fall from their trees and fly gracefully across the park and scattering, but instead of making the park look messy it only made the park look more beautiful by how natural it looked.

"Yeah it is," Dick sighed.

He glanced down to stare at Barbara.

She had this peaceful look on her face as she looked ahead…but she still had that sad look in her eyes.

_If only I can figure out why she's so sad without pressuring her and snooping around her personal business, _ Dick thought to himself.

"You know even though I've lived in Gotham my whole life I've never had the chance to appreciate how beautiful Gotham can be," Barbara said thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Dick asked her now staring ahead too.

_This is good maybe she'll finally open up top you Grayson, _Dick thought somewhat excited at the idea that maybe she would open up to him.

"Maybe it's because instead of focusing on the small details like this you choose to focus on the larger details like the murders, the villains," Barbara sucked in breath.

"And the things you've lost," She breathed rather depressed and almost in a whispering tone that Dick barley heard.

But he did hear her.

"But why choose to focus on those things when you could focus on the wonderful things you have?" Dick reasoned still surprised by how depressed and sad she sounded and by her answer that he would never have suspected she would say.

"When you loose something near and dear to your heart… you change," Barbara whispered.

Dick gave Barbara a very confused look.

_How does she know that feeling? _Dick thought pondering why.

Of course Dick knows the feeling Barbara was referring to, it was the same feeling he got when he lost his parents.

He changed that night.

"You never know how much someone means to you…until you loose them forever," Barbara whispered thinking deeply her own losses passing through her mind.

She doesn't know why she was telling this to him to begin with.

_Come on Gordon he knows what it feels like loosing those dear to your heart, _Barbara thought to herself reminding herself about Dick's own losses.

Barbara never really had someone to relate to and talk this feeling out with someone who knows the pain.

The only person she ever had the courage to talk about this was to Artemis.

Her dad was always busy protecting the city and chasing after lunatics like Joker to hear her out.

And even when he does have time he's usually tired and goes straight to sleep after a long, ruthless day at the GCPD.

Barbara had a few friends from high school that she stayed in touch but she didn't feel like explaining and talking through **EVERYTHING.**

Even though Artemis was a good listener, advice giver, and could relate to a lot of Barbara's bad memories.

Artemis knows what it's like to have a father that was never around and even when he was around it was hell.

But unlike Barbara, Artemis' father was still alive, a villain but alive, and even if Artemis denies it Barbara knows that Artemis' father cares about Artemis in his own weird, creepy way.

Artemis also knows what it's like having an older sibling that abandons you at a young age to follow their own path and unlike Artemis who told Barbara years ago that her sister was alive and also a villain.

Barbara doesn't even know if her brother James was alive, injured, in jail or dead.

The only thing Barbara through out the years was able to find anything on her brother was that he was a murdering psychopath who kills for fun, like Joker but less…clownish.

The thing that separated Barbara and Artemis and their many similarities growing up, Artemis didn't know what's it's like to loose someone forever.

Even if Artemis' family were villains or ex villains they were all still alive and every one of them cared about each other in their own way.

_You never know how much someone means to you until you loose them, _Barbara's words echoed through Dick's mind.

_Okay this tells me she lost someone important to her. _Dick thought biting his inner cheek.

_But who? Her mother? Her sister?- Wait Grayson she doesn't have a sister only a brother and he's alive come on Grayson who could she have lost that changed her and caused her so much pain? _Dick thought but no matter how much he thought he couldn't come up with anyone who's death would cause that much pain and sadness to Barbara through out her life.

He was determined to uncover he secrets that Barbara Gordon kept to herself.

He knows for a fact that keeping something like this, something painful inside for so long can do to a person.

It can cause anger, remorse and most importantly the need for revenge.

He can't imagine Barbara to be the type to want revenge and he didn't want to imagine it at all.

He once was bent out on making Tony Zucco suffer for what he took from him.

But with the help of Bruce and Alfred and so many other people he understood revenge was never the answer.

He wanted to help Barbara like Bruce helped him.

But the question was how?

He glance down at Barbara just in time to see her shiver from a cold blast of September wind causing more leaves to fall and scatter across the park.

Dick being the gentleman that he is (or trying to be one at the moment) took his jacket from his arm (cause he's a vigilante in a black and blue bodysuit that doesn't wear jackets because he's that awesome) and carefully placed it around Barbara's shoulder's.

Barbara shot Dick a grateful look since her dress didn't offer her that much protection from the winds that were beginning to pick up.

"Thanks," She muttered to him, pulling his jacket tighter around herself enjoying the warmth that radiated from it and how it smelled.

_Gordon don't do it, don't be the woman that falls for her boss, _Barbara mentally beat herself knowing well enough not to mix pleasure with work.

Right now however she could care less because she wanted to make a friend worth the obstacles.

"_Barbara are you okay?" Dick asked her as he saw how deep she was thinking._

"_I'm fine seriously stop asking," Barbara assured him._

"_Good because I don't want a PA with PSD problems," _Dick commented as they continued walking slowly just admiring their surroundings.

"Jerk," Barbara said playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Well you're just gonna have to get used to it," Dick chuckled enjoying that he got her out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Hmm gentleman one moment total jerk the next what else can you be," Barbara playfully said thoughtfully.

"Okay, okay I get it I'm sorry," Dick said sincerely.

Before Barbara could respond a beeping noise was heard.

While Barbara looker around for the source, Dick on the other hand knew exactly what was beeping and where it was coming from.

It was his communicator in his pocket.

_Why the hell didn't I leave it at home? _Dick thought as he dug through his pocket for the beeping menace.

"What's that beeping noise?" Barbara asked still looking around the park for anyone who could have their phone ringing but the park was surprisingly empty.

"My phone," Dick answered stupidly.

He now had the communicator in his hand but he didn't know how he would answer it without getting Barbara suspicions.

"Well answer it," Barbara responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She passed his stupid answer as embarrassment that his phone was ringing so she didn't think much of it.

She thought his ring tone would be a song and not some beeping noise.

What guy has that?

Maybe his ringtone can be "I'm Sexy and I Know it" be LMFAO.

Even though Barbara couldn't personally stand the song because A) The video was disturbing and B) They say the same thing over and over again but the song defiantly fit Dick well… maybe a little too well.

_Goddamn it Gordon enough is enough, _Barbara mentally slapped herself.

She gave Dick a fake smile that he returned before walking ear shot away from her so he can answer his communicator.

Barbara let out a small sigh once he was ear shot away.

She sat down on a bench and took out her phone.

She considered texting Artemis to pass her boredom but upon opening her phone she saw she had a text message. From Artemis.

It read: **Don't even think about it Gordon.**

Surprisingly the message was from a couple of minutes ago.

Barbara decided it would be fun to troll her friend.

So she texted: **Oh my God Arty my boss is gay!**

Immediately she got a replay: **Nice try Babs but I'm not stupid and a guy like Dick can't possibly be gay… he's to hot**

So Barbara sent something too: **How would you know Arty almost all the hot guys are guy just look at Ricky Martin.**

Her replay:** Touché. Gordon touché ps GEWT BACK TO WORK!**

Barbara was about to replay but Dick came back and he looked sort of anxious.

"Hey Babs I'm sorry but we're going to have to work tomorrow," He said.

He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone after what happened to her with his family and how upset she looked awhile ago.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

_Oh my God he must think I'm the type of woman that cries because she broke a nail,_

Barbara frantically thought.

Barbara spent years building up her reputation so it wouldn't fit, oh what were the words that Artemis liked to describe those types of girls, oh yes: The Whiny Bitchy type.

And now here she was 10 years later in front of her boss that probably thought her as a emotional unstable woman who can't let go of the past.

Dick sensing her anxiety quickly came up with an excuse that wouldn't blame her.

"Nothing Babs just that Damian stabbed Tim with his fork and Bruce called asking if I can take Tim to the hospital to check him up," Dick explained like it was the truth.

It wasn't, but he wasn't going to explain **what** the beeping was and **why** it was beeping.

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief knowing know it wasn't her fault.

Thank God.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 10," Dick said hastily because he was in a hurry.

Boy you better be right Conner or so help me I will go all Batman on you.

"Promise you won't be late like last time," Barbara said sternly eyeing him.

"Promise," Dick promised her.

Barbara decided to cut some tension and do something she has only done with her dad.

She raised her hand, fingers clenched into her palm. With her pinky finger sticking out.

Dick chuckled a little not because it was childish but because he hasn't done a Pinky Promise in years.

"Pinky Promise," Dick said again thins time hooking his own pinky with hers and giving it a firm but gentle shake letting her know he meant it.

"Got to go bye Babs," Dick said turning around and walking away.

"Bye Richard," She called out but then remembered something.

"What about you're jacket?" She called out removing it from her shoulder's.

Dick turned around but continues walking.

"Keep it!" He shouted before resuming his way.

Barbara smiled at him wrapping the jacket again around her shoulders

Unlike last time he left where she immediately went home she decided to take his advice.

She saw for the first time how beautiful something truly was and because of that she would always be grateful to Dick.

He helped her find her sanctuary.

**Ignore mistakes and please review please it keeps me motivated **

**chipmunk**


	12. Chapter 12: Explaining

**CHAPTER 12: EXPLAINING**

**A/U: **little miss BANANNA HEAD **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT AWESOME REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BOTH YOU AND **Acinorev17, Saphire122, kimberleyblaize **WHO HAVE ALL BEEN SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND SUPPORTERS TO THIS STORY**

**SAPHIRE122 I HOPE THIS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION.**

**PS I WAS SERIOS ABOUT THE DICK AND BARBARA STORY BASED ON THE MOVIE "MADE OF HONOR" DO THINK I SHOULD WRITE IT OR NOT**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

**WARNING:THERE IS NO DICK OR BARBARA IN THIS CHAPTER(SORRY THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT OKAY) BUT THERE IS WALLY AND ARTEMIS(SPITFIRE)**

**IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SAD OR SOMETHING BUT IT WAS TIME TO ADD DRAMA**

**ENJOY**

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

**WALLY WEST'S HOME, PALO ALTO**

**SEPTEMEBER 18, 2019 11:58 AM**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Wally west tiredly got up from his bed and made his way to the living room

He was still very much tired from last night's mission in Central City since he agreed to help his Uncle Barry on being Flash part time since according to his uncle "He was getting to old to be running after bad guys."

So the mission involved going after Captain Cold because God knows why was robbing a freaking Ice Store at midnight.

An ice store!

The guy does know he can make ice from his little gun like weapon right.

Anyways it was late at night and Wally never intended it on lasting to the wee hours of the morning but above and behold it did.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming God quite nagging me!" Wally cried tiredly getting closer to the door not even bothering changing from his pajamas.

He knew exactly who it was and why she was here.

God why didn't he tell her to meet him at a time where he didn't feel like he was going to pass out at any moment and why did it even have to be during the day and not the night.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

The frantic knocking continues until Wally threw open the door, feeling as though his head might explode because now that he thought about it, it probably had more to do with the fact that he had no sleep last night since he went with Dick to some bar till late at night but thanks to his fast metabolism he didn't get such a bad hangover like Dick sadly got in the morning, his fight with Cold, and the fact that he was nervous about this meeting, so that all meant no sleep for the Speedster at all last night.

Once the door was completely open a woman stood there, her hand ready to knock again on his door just to annoy the crap out of him.

She glanced up at him (since he was slightly taller than her) with the grey eyes Wally loved so much.

"Artemis," Wally said staring at the woman he hadn't seen in about 5 years.

"Wally," Artemis greeted back.

Wally moved to the side to let her pass into his home which Artemis awkwardly did looking around the house she used to visit so often.

Artemis stood in the center of his living room looking around awkwardly as Wally shut the door.

"So how've you been?" Wally asked almost as awkward as her.

"Fine…you?" Artemis said looking down at her feet for a brief second before looking back up to him.

"Fine," Wally responded looking at her.

Even though he heard from her yesterday, it still came to him as a surprise to find how beautiful she is now.

Her hair which was shorter (no longer mid-back length), her olive skin still as beautiful as he remembered, he sensed she still had her attitude, and her eyes still had the spark he loved so much.

"Long time no see huh," Artemis said trying to break the tension between them but failing.

"Almost 5 years Artemis," Wally said folding his arms across his chest.

True the two had communicated with each other yesterday but it was through messages and not in person.

"You look…nice," Artemis felt stupid beyond words.

What do you say to a guy you first tell "I love you" to and after 4 years of a relationship you leave without saying so much of a good bye to?

And the only thing you leave behind was a letter saying you're sorry and that one day you'll explain everything.

_Guess today's the day huh, _Wally thought bitterly.

"Thanks you look nice too," Wally said before both fell silent again.

_God what do I say? I'm sorry for leaving you for 5 years then message you saying we need to talk? Yeah great idea Crock, _Artemis thought bitterly too.

_What does she want? 5 years of absolute no communication and she wants to talk NOW, _Wally angrily thought.

Part of him wanted to kick her out, the part that hated her for leaving him without an explanation after all they've been through together.

Another part of him wanted to kiss her, hug her, tell her how much he loved her and never let her go, the part that was still helplessly in love with her no matter what happens between them.

Artemis was really trying to think of something to say because the silence was killing her.

She hated it when it was silent, it reminded her on how silent and lonely the house felt when her mom was in jail, her sister Jade left and her it was only her and her father Lawrence in the house.

"Wally look I'm sorry-"

"Why Artemis? Why did you leave 5 years ago without so much of a goodbye?" Wally snapped at her.

He was angry, yes, he wanted an answer as to why she would do something like that to him.

But when he saw the look that passed her face, she looked hurt when he snapped at her.

Wally immediately regretted snapping at her like that; maybe she had a valid reason.

Since he began getting to know her, like really getting to know her, he found that when she was passionate about something she would fight for it till her dying breath, that she was strong willed, never gave up without a fight, would defend those she loves (even her family), she had common sense (something he lacked sometimes), her spirit, her personality/attitude, and her sense of humor during a mission- "1 word- souvenir," "2 words-Gorilla Lice," "Oh man."

But the #1 thing that Wally loved and admired most about Artemis…is her will to keep moving forward.

No matter what Artemis' past was and what it was filled with- the pain, loneliness, the feeling of abandonment, and the feeling of helplessness as she watched her family fall apart and knowing there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

She kept moving forward refusing to let her past bring her down.

She used those memories to make herself stronger and… to harden her heart.

It took him a long time for her to open up to him completely, to trust him with all her secrets.

He'd be lying if he said "He did it in a Flash" because in truth it took him a really long time.

Whoever said "All the hard work will pay off in the long time" was right.

Because everything that Wally had to go through, the fights, the silent treatments, the occasional times they were locked in a sound proof room to war it out and not around Mount Justice, and of course the times Artemis was so fed up with him she used **him **as **her target **when she did target practice.

Thank God for his super speed or he would've had a arrow in his throat years ago.

Through all that she let him in (only after she told the Team who her family was/are).

"Wally you don't understand-"

"Of course I don't understand because you never had the tenancy to tell me!" Wally shouted letting his anger out.

Artemis didn't even know why she was here to begin with.

She didn't know why she was trying to fix her relationship with Wally because at this point there was nothing she can do to repair the damage she caused.

When Artemis left she thought she would get over him because he was just a first love and nothing more.

She was wrong.

Since that day Artemis had done nothing other than think about Wally and wonder what would've happened if she never left.

She loved his sense of adventure, his optimism, his green eyes, his humor, his intelligence (which certainly came in handy when Red Tornadoes 'sibling' decided to visit), his cheerful personality, his love for running, free, and his corny pickup lines that were so bad she found them amusing and-

He never gave up.

Even through the darkest of time Wally never gave up and always tried his best as to inspire other to never give up too.

Wally never gives up without a fight, no matter how close he is to falling.

"Your right," Artemis sighed as she looked at her feet knowing what was needed to be done to start and build her relationship with Wally, the truth.

"I am?" Wally asked his face scrunching up in confusion.

Even when they were dating Artemis never admitted he was right, she'll give him a dirty look before walking away muttering "damn you West", which caused him to smile in victory.

"Yes you deserve an explanation," Artemis said walking to a couch and sitting on it looking at his carpet floor.

Wally followed her example and sat down on a one person chair next to her.

"I didn't tell you because… well because I couldn't," Artemis said wringing her hands together.

Wally knew at this point it was better for her to come to you with the truth and to not pressure her because then she wouldn't say anything to you and it would take a long time for her to open up on the subject again, so he decided to stay silent.

"I couldn't tell you because if it old you I wouldn't be able to leave and at that time I **had **to leave," Artemis said hating on how vulnerable her voice sounded but she needed to tell Wally.

Now or Never.

"Why did you have to leave?" Wally asked looking at her trying to meet her eye but she refused to meet him eye to eye, which frustrated him but not enough to snap at her again.

Artemis let out a sigh.

"You remembered my friend… the friend I always talked about?" Artemis asked still refusing to meet his eye.

Wally thought for a moment trying to remember which friend Artemis was referring to.

"Bette Kane?" Wally guessed.

Artemis had mentioned a Bette Kane to him once, she said she was her first friend at Gotham Academy.

"No not Bette another friend," Artemis said.

_Come on West who else did she mention_, Wally thought.

He remembered Artemis mentioning someone so much; she said she knew them since childhood.

Artemis couldn't help but think that Wally seriously needed to pay more attention.

"She's the Commissioner's daughter," Artemis said giving him a hint.

_Oh my God! She's talking about Dick's Pa! Barbara Gordon_, Wally thought happily putting the pieces together.

"Barbara Gordon," Wally said wanting to be 100% sure.

"Yes," Artemis sighed thankful he wasn't that stupid because come one who else can possible be the Commissioner's daughter?

"What about her?" Wally asked confused.

What does Barbara Gordon have to do with Artemis leaving?

"She…she was going through a hard time and I needed to be with her… she went through something really hard," Artemis said slowly trying to explain but it was really hard.

One way she was telling Wally the truth and on the other hand she was betraying Barbara just telling this bit of information.

"What?" Wally asked paying attention.

He was trying to understand the information she was giving him so to understand why she broke his heart.

"Look Wally I can't tell you everything because right now I'm going behind Barbara's back just by being here,"

Artemis said quickly.

"Why?" Wally was now confused.

Artemis was supposed to be here to explain why she left and not here to reveal something about her friend that appears to be top secret.

"Barbara… look Wally the point is Barbara thinks I'm working for you okay," Artemis said trying to choose her words correctly as to not reveal too much of Barbara's past to her ex-boyfriend.

"Soo… I'm your boss?" Wally couldn't help but smirk at the idea if being Artemis' boss.

Artemis face palmed.

She was telling him something she's not supposed to her he chooses to focus on the idea that she made him her boss.

" . ," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"Right," Wally sheepishly said.

Artemis took a breath to choose her words correctly.

"Wally I've known Barbara since we were little girls, I went to school with her at Gorham North before I was transferred to Gotham Academy but I still kept in touch with her, and because we've known each other since we were children, when I became Artemis- member of the Team Barbara immediately recognized me, so Barbara knows well about my ex-superhero life," Artemis began carful not reveal to much about Barbara's family and her ex-life.

Wally nodded looking at her, listening carefully as to not miss a thing.

"Wait so if Barbara knew about you being a member of the Team didn't Bat's say anything to you?" Wally asked.

"No he never said anything to me about Barbara," Artemis said also wondering that now.

"Did she know our identities?" Wally asked.

"Nope only mine," Artemis said.

"Hey Wally Dick didn't mention anything about Barbara did he?" Artemis asked him.

"Other than she was gorgeous, nope, why?" Wally asked looking at her.

He then got an idea by the look on Artemis' face.

"You don't think Barbara will put 2 and 2 together and discover Dick is Nightwing do you?" Wally asked putting his full attention to Artemis now.

"That I don't know but Barbara is not stupid, she's good at picking up the little things and placing them together, in fact that's one of the reasons I never introduced you to Barbara because I knew she would discover you were Kid Flash," Artemis said biting her lower lip.

Ever since Artemis discovered Dick being Robin back in Gotham Academy she did her best to keep Barbara away from her teammates because not only would Barbara discover their identities but they might discover a part of Barbara's past that Artemis had tried along with Barbara to bury.

Forever.

"She's that smart," Wally commented.

"She's a genius," Artemis agreed.

"Well we're lucky she's not a villain huh?" Wally laughed.

Artemis' smile dropped.

"Yeah good thing," She frowned.

"Hey Artemis not to be rude or anything but why would you lie to Barbara if she means a lot to you?" Wally frowned.

Artemis sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Barbara's my best friend Wally, my goals not to hurt her but to protect her from things I know that would bring up her past, a past she's tried so hard to bury," Artemis sighed.

Wally nodded knowing well about wanting to help a friend move on from something horrible from their past.

He did the same thing with Dick when they were younger.

But he sensed that Barbara's past is worse than Dick's maybe filled with more pain and death and that's why Artemis left, but he didn't want to meddle in business that wasn't his.

"So why make up that you're working for me though?" Wally asked.

"I'm using that as an excuse," Artemis said meeting his eye for the first time since she walked in.

"Excuse for what?" Wally asked looking into her eyes for a sign that she was lying.

"Wally" Artemis said leaning in and resting her hand on his knee.

"I'm rejoining the Team," Artemis whispered.

And for the first time in 5 years Wally West let out a true smile.

**Yay chapter anyway so I hoped that answered your question sapphire122 any other questions are welcomed and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Review.**

**Chipmunk **


	13. Chapter 13: Conversations in the Kitchen

**A/N I'M SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE REALLY AND I'LL TRY NOT TO LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**ANYWAYS ****Broken Antler in Winter**** I KNOW I WAS** **ORINALLY GOING TO MAKE THIS STORY WITH NO POWERS BUT THE MORE I WROTE THE MORE I REALIZED HOW SIMPLE AND BORING IT WAS GOING TO BE NOT ONLY THAT BUT HOW WOULD THEY MEET WITHOUT THE TEAM WAS A MAJOR REASON I WENT WITH PUTTING IT WITH POWERS, THAT AND THE REASON I COULDN'T FIT BARBARA'S BACK STORY REALLY GOOD WITHOUT THE NO POWERS SO I JUST WENT WITH GOING WITH POWERS, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND AND ANYONE ELSE WITH A QUESTION OR DOUBT JUST ASK.**

**AND ****tomomilovesoranges**** ARE** ** YOU SOFIA, IF YOUR NOT HER THEN I'M SORRY (YES U CAN DO MY EDITING IF U ARE SOFIA OKAY JUST MESSAGE ME).**

**ANYWAYS SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE HERE'S CHAPTER 13**

**CONVERSATIONS IN THE KITCHEN (SORRY FOR THE LAME CHAPTER TITLE)**

**MOUNT JUSTICE, HAPPY HARBOUR**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 2019 2:28 PM**

_**RREGONIZED NIGHTWING B-O1**_

Dick dressed was still in his civilian clothes and no sunglasses

True he's been on the Team since he was 13 and considered every member new or old a member of his family.

And he hates keeping secrets from his family, so after years of persistently asking Bruce if he can reveal his true identity to the Team, Bruce finally (finally) gave into the 20 years olds wishes to reveal to the Team who he truly was.

Since then Dick has been very happy now that everyone knew who he was he no longer had to wear those stupid (yet awesome) sunglasses at the Mount.

He doesn't regret it because in a was it brought them closer not only as a Team but a Family too, something Dick will always be happy about because now he had 3 families: His biological (Circus) family, the Bat-Family, and now the Team.

Maybe one day he'll meet the girl of his dreams and have a family of his own.

"Hey Dick."

Dick turned around to see Karen walking towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Karen, how's it going?" Dick said greeting her with a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek

"It would be great if Mal helped more with the wedding planning stuff," Karen said half joking half serious as she hugged him back.

Dick almost forgot that in about 5 more months Karen and Mal would finally tie the knot after all the years of dating.

He was happy for them since he's the one (along with other teammates) who pressured (reasoned) with Mal to propose to Karen.

It took him (them) awhile but until they say "I Do" is when he can finally say "Mission Accomplished."

Right now whenever Conner or Wally (fellow schemers) ask "So how's Operation Mal and Karen tying the knot going?" Dick would always reply "Mission still in Progress." Well he's almost there right (hey isn't that a name for a Disney Song.)

"So Mal hasn't been that much help?" Dick asked.

Mal better not be having second thoughts or so help him Dick will go all Superboy on him (with the help of the actual Superboy.)

"Oh no Mal helps he just doesn't understand to go with what the woman wants," Karen laughed as she and Dick began slowly walking to the kitchen.

She appreciated how much of a brother Dick can be to anyone even if they weren't his actual (adopted) brothers.

"What did he do?" Dick asked as many scenarios of Mal wanting to end his life passed through his mind.

"Well to begin with for the ceremony I suggested we have it at a church, you know a small beautiful romantic church but no Mal suggested the beach, The Beach," Karen exclaimed looking at Dick with Can-You-Believe-That kind of look.

"What's wrong with the beach? I mean we can have it here at the Beach by the Mount," Dick asked confused as to way the beach was a no for Karen because from he heard a lot of woman would love to have their wedding on a beach at sunset.

That sounded nice actually a wedding on the beach as the sun goes down slowly making a beautiful pink, red, and orange color as the newlyweds walk down the aisle happily holding hands- Goddamn it Grayson you're a man not a woman you're not supposed to be sensitive on wedding topics, God think like a man! Dick mentally beat himself for his sensitivity.

"Okay 1. - The sand gets in your shoes, 2. - What if a birds craps on a guest or worse the cake, and 3.- I'm 100% sure when Mal gets a chance he'll throw me into the ocean," Karen said dead serious.

Dick let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure Mal wouldn't do that Karen," Dick said smiling.

"How would you know? I mean you're men," Karen said pointing to him.

"And what's wrong with being a man?" Dick asked trying not to laugh because let's face it you anger a Bride-To-Be you're asking them to kick your ass in high heels, you laugh at a pregnant woman… well they're a different story.

"Let's face it Dick, Men are stupid," Karen said.

"Okay I understand the statement but technically we're not stupid… we're just clueless to what woman want," Dick said not the least bit offended because he knew Karen didn't mean it in a offensive way, just a playful sometimes sort of true way.

"Dick," Karen said stopping in front of him and crossing her arms.

"Men are stupid," She declared before walking off away from the kitchen, probably to go find Mal.

Dick shook his head amusingly letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Oh come on _Ese_ leave some for the rest of us!" Jaime's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Well I'm hungry it's not my fault I need food, you want some then eat some!" Bart's voice yelled back.

"Guy's I can make more you know," M'gann's soft voice said.

Dick entered the kitchen to fin Jaime and Bart by a cookie tray with only 4 cookies on it.

"What's going on here?" Dick asked making his way to the counter that resembled a island in the center if the kitchen.

"Bart's being a jerk and eating all the cookies," Jaime said crossing his arms and glaring at Bart.

"I'm hungry," Bart shrugged.

Jaime just glared at him before perking up as though someone just called him from someplace far.

"What…uh huh…yeah but…I see your point…ya I do…I don't think…he might agree…okay I'll tell him," Jaime said to no one in particular.

"Who were you just talking to Jaime?" Dick asked even though he had a pretty good guess as to who Jaime was talking to.

"Scarab," Jaime shrugged taking a cookie and biting into it.

"Did Scarab say anything important?" M'gann asked taking some cookie ingredients from the shelves and placing them on a counter she had a bowl on.

Bart would've made a grab for one of the remaining 2 cookies (thanks Jaime) but the look on Conner's face (who has been standing there against the opposite counter from them since God knows when) told him if he made a grab for one of those cookies Conner would beat him to a pulp during sparring classes and pass it off as an accident.

Bart Allen values his life okay and would like to live a couple more years' thank you very much.

So he didn't take a cookie but that didn't mean he wasn't mouth watering at it because someone give him a break he's a speedster for crying out loud he need to eat!

"Na he just said it would be better instead of making tray after tray of cookies to just get rid of the reason they disappear so fast," Jaime shrugged finishing his cookie.

"And what's the problem?" Bart asked eyeing the cookies with cookie lust (there is such thing) but when he glanced up at Conner the clones' glare seemed to have hardened.

So he restrained himself, barely.

"You," Jaime said dusting of the cookies crumbs from his shirt.

Bart visibly gulped because he knew Jaime in any moment would fry him with his laser and turn him into a pile of ashes.

_Damn I wish I had a laser, _Bart thought.

Seriously a laser would be so much fun, the one that blasted things, not the one that you point to a wall and makes a red dot for a cat to chase, that would be weird, fun but weird.

"It would be more convenient," Dick agreed making his way to the island and also grabbing a cookie and biting into it enjoying how much better M'gann's cooking as gotten over the years.

"Hey!" Bart shouted clearly offended which cause Dick, Jaime, and Conner to smirk and M'gann to smile softly loving how much of a family the Team acted sometimes.

"That's offensive!" Bart said trying to sound convincing and offensive at the same time but he clearly sounded more offended.

"It's not offensive if it's true," Conner said moving to stand at the part of the table/island that wasn't occupied and took a cookie and eating it.

Conner over the years left the anger issues and instead took on a behavior that matched Dick's: A big brother for the younger member.

All 4 boys were now standing on a side of the 4 sided table.

"It's not true," Defended himself.

"Yes it is!" the other 3 boys said in unison.

M'gann let out a small chuckle as she mixed ingredients into a bowl to make more cookies.

Bart frowned once again offended but like he said he was a speedster he needs to eat in order to run, which was unnecessary right now since there was no mission but M'gann's cookies are just too good.

"Fine so it's true did you get mad at Wally when he ate so much?" Bart threw out.

"Yes!" only to be thrown back at him.

Bart let out a 'hmpth' before reaching out for the last cookie only to find that not only did Jaime reach for it too but also Dick and Conner.

All four boys (and a piece of alien technology who wasn't really interested in this at all) stared at each other challenging the other to reach for that cookie and see what happens.

They stared staring or much like glaring at each other for god knows how long with only 1 thought _I will eat that cookie._

M'gann was completely focused on making her cookies and not aware of the boy's death glares to the other.

It was Dick to make the first move however-

"Etativel eht eikooc ot em!"

The single cookie shot up into the air and flew to someplace.

"Hey!" the boy's shouted.

They turned around to find Raquel, Kalder, Mal, Karen and-

Zatanna walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Raquel greeted waving at them.

"Hello," They greeted.

"Good evening," Kalder said.

"What up guys," Mal said with his arm around Karen's waist.

"Sup," They said with perfect sync as they gave him a nod.

"Hey boys what's up," Zatanna smiled eating her (their) cookie.

The guys just glared at her clearly mad that she stole the cookie they were willing to kill the other for.

"Boys" Zatanna said amusingly rolling her eyes.

Zatanna wasn't the least effected by the glares she got from the boys because she knows them (well 2 of them) since she was 14.

They were her brother since she never had siblings of her own growing up and considered them all younger or older brother, even Dick.

Sure they dated when they were 14 but that was it puppy love and even she acknowledged it because they were teenagers and in love and she didn't regret the relationship at all.

So when they broke it off almost a 2 years later they were both fine with it because they liked being friends more and she loved him like a brother… that and she has her eye on a certain cop in Gotham.

"So Raquel, Zee why are you her?" Dick asked ignoring his lack of cookie (they all were).

"Well once we heard a certain someone was joining again how could we resist," Raquel said raising her to show them something.

"Oh my God," Bart gasped.

On her finger, ring finger to be precise was a beautiful ring.

It had a simple medium sized diamond on it and surrounded by smaller blue and purple diamonds while attached to a gold band.

"You're engaged," Conner said crossing his arms and standing next to Dick.

"Yep since last night," Raquel said happily sending Kalder a smile which he returned.

"Congratulations!" M'gann said hugging them both.

Bart licked his lips eyeing the cookies with cookie lust (still such thing) but the look Jaime gave him read You-Eat-That-Cookie-And-i¡ll-Fry-You-With-My-Laser .

So he restrained himself, barely.

"So when's the big day gonna be?" Dick asked.

He was happy for Kalder who always acted like a bigger brother to him growing up.

He also loved and respected Raquel like a sister (even though the two dated but Kalder had no hard feeling about that).

Kalder and Raquel were really a happy couple because even though she was in the Justice League and he on the Team they always made time for each other to do couple things.

Since Raquel kissed him on the cheek when they fought the Justice League (well 6 mind controlled members) they remained friends despite the growing affection they had for the other.

It took Kalder maybe a little more time because in a way he felt as if he was cheating on Tula (who died on a mission gone wrong) with Raquel. But thanks to the Team and the love he felt for Raquel he was able to move on and happily be with Raquel to this day almost 4 years later.

And now here they were happily engaged even if it was only reciently but they were happy.

"Perhaps maybe not for another year," Kalder said.

"Yeah we want these two," Raquel said pointing to Mal and Karen.

"To tie the knot first," She finished.

"That and we still have not made plans," Kalder added.

Everyone seemed to get the idea.

"We could have a double wedding?" Karen suggested.

"No thanks Kal and me want you two to get married first," Raquel said appreciating the offer.

Everyone stayed silent happy that their lives were moving on with the people they love.

"Hey Bart have you-Dude!" Jaime shouted.

Everyone turned to see Bart eating the cookie dough with no remorse what so ever.

"Seriously dude!" Jaime shouted again throwing his arms into the air.

"Really Bart," Mal said shaking his head.

"I was hungry!" Bart defended himself still eating the cookie dough.

"A little self control wouldn't hurt you Bart," Dick said shaking his head.

Everyone laughed at how much Bart resembled Wally when he was younger and around food.

"I was hungry," Bart said licking his fingers.

"Well maybe you could-"

_**REGONIZED KID FLASH B-03**_

_**REGONIZED ARTEMIS B-07**_

Everyone snapped their attention towards the zeta tubes.

They all knew that, that particular entry was going to be heard today but after all these years it was still a surprise.

Boy were they in for a reunion.

_**A/N BARBARA WILL SHOW UP SOME TIME LATER AND DID I METION I'M A HOPELESS AQUALROCKET SHIPPER AND SUPERMARTIAN TOO.**_

_**I LOVE ZATANNA JUST NOT WITH DICK I ALWAYS GREW UP SHIPPING HER WITH BRUCE SO YEA.**_

_**THAT AND I VIEWED THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS BROTHER AND SISTER.**_

_**LOVE CHIPMUNK**_

_**IGNORE MISTAKES AND REVIEW**_


End file.
